A Different Kind of Love
by Queen of Erebor
Summary: Caladhiel Laisidhiel is the youngest daughter of Lord Elrond of Imladris. Gandalf asks her to join an expedition. She agrees, and travels to the Shire, where she meets here future companions- Dwarves, led by Thorin Oakenshield, who hates all Elves! But when she begins to have feelings for this stubborn dwarf, will he truly love her, or lose her to death by a broken heart? Thorin/OC
1. Prologue

**You can now find Caladhiel's description on my profile under the section A Different Kind of Love.**

* * *

Prologue

* * *

I sat in my bed, my husband at my side, as we gazed upon our newborn son, who rested peacefully in my arms. He was so tiny, yet so perfect. At that moment there came a knock on the door. My husband turned and said, "Yes?" though he did not leave my side.

The door opened, and two young dwarves and one young ellon stood in the entrance. One of the dwarves had blond hair, whilst the hair of the other was darker. The ellon had black hair which reached to his shoulders, and chocolate brown eyes.

"Thorin, may we enter?" the young ellon asked me. My husband looked at me, evaluating what strength I had. He was very protective of me, though he knew that I could handle myself well in battle.

He turned to them and said, "Only for a short while. They both need their rest."

I smiled as they came close and stared at the babe in awe.

"He is so small," the ellon said in amazement. I chuckled softly.

"As you were once also, Nestaron," I told him. "In fact, you were one of the smallest Elf children I have ever beheld, though you seem to have caught up to your normal stature." He smiled at me, and the dwarves came closer.

"Congratulations, Aunt," the blond one said.

I smiled and replied, "Thank you, Fili."

"How are you, Naneth?" Nestaron asked me, a bit anxious.

"I am a little tired and very happy," I assured my adopted son.

"What will you name him?" the dark-haired dwarf asked my husband and I.

"I do not know, Kili," I said, looking at my husband with questioning eyes.

"What do you wish to name him?" he asked me softly, leaning forward slightly in his chair.

I looked down at our son as an idea formed in my head. I looked back at my husband suddenly. "Aranhil," I said. "It means 'King's Heir.'"

My husband smiled at me gently. "Aranhil it is, then." Looking at our visitors, he said. "Why don't you leave for now, and let our new mother and child here rest?"

The two dwarves bowed slightly, and Kili said, "Of course, Uncle." They filed out, but Nestaron lingered for a moment.

"Are you certain that you are alright, Naneth?" he said, his eyes concerned.

"I am well, lonneg-nin," I said with a smile. He noted and smiled, reassured. He turned to my husband and nodded.

"Thorin," he said with his gentle smile as he turned to leave.

My husband stood and called after him. "Nestaron!"

The young ellon turned and looked back. My husband rose and walked towards Nestaron, and placed his hand on his shoulder.

"I hope that you can bring yourself to regard me as your father, as you consider my wife to be your mother," he said. "My family is your family." Nestaron smiled and nodded.

"Of course... Adar." He smiled at me one more time and left the room. My husband returned to my side, and I smiled at him proudly.

He noticed and said, "Why do you smile so, Wife?"

My smile grew larger as I replied, "I am simply recalling the time when you were not fond of any Elves."

"Well, I fell in love with you, didn't I?" he replied, leaning in to steal a kiss. I granted it quite willingly, and smiled as he pulled away.

"Yes, you did indeed," I said, caressing his braided beard with one hand. "I never thought I could love anyone as much as I do you." He smiled and kissed me again.

"You and Aranhil should get some rest," he said in a whisper so as not to wake our sleeping child. I nodded and smiled wearily as he helped me to lay down. He pressed a loving kiss to my forehead, and another to the babe's.

"Sleep," he whispered as he left our bedchamber. I gazed after my husband- Thorin Oakenshield, King Under the Mountain, remembering back to our first meeting, the circumstances leading up to it, and our consequent journey together. I remembered how Thorin Oakenshield, who had said himself I cannot count how many times to never trust an Elf, fell in love with me, the daughter of Elrond Half-elven, Lord of Imladris. I looked back on the events that made me who I am today- Caladhiel Laisidhiel, wife of Thorin Oakenshield, Queen Under the Mountain.

* * *

ellon- male Elf

Naneth- Mother

lonneg-nin- my son

Adar- Father


	2. Mithrandir

Chapter 1- Mithrandir

* * *

I sat under a large shady oak tree, next to a sparkling stream of clear water, reading intently. Suddenly, I sensed that I was not alone. I looked up swiftly, ready to draw my sword and defend myself if need be, when I saw a very familiar face. It was Gandalf the Gray, whom my people called Mithrandir. He and my father were close friends.

"Mithrandir!" I said, standing swiftly and embracing him. "What a pleasure to see you again!"

"Ah, Caladhiel," he said, returning my hug. "You grow more beautiful every time I see you." I blushed slightly.

"Le fael," I murmured softly.

"I came to ask you if you would consider joining an expedition I am planning," he said.

"What sort of expedition?" I asked him. "And why would you need me specifically? My brothers are far stronger and better warriors than I."

"You are different than they are. Something tells me that you are the right one for this. You have something that they do not," he said.

I looked at him. "And what is that?"

He looked at me hard and responded, "You have diplomacy. If your brothers went on this quest..." He chuckled quietly. "They would start a fight with their companions, and not know how to finish it without breaking out their weapons. You could end it in your favor before it even began with nothing more than powerful and well-spoken words. Yet you are also a warrior who can fight well, and defend yourself and others mightily when the need is upon you."

I knew Mithrandir was wise, and would not make a foolhardy or rash decision, so I took a deep breath and asked him, "When do I need to start out, and where do I need to go?"

He smiled at me, pleased by my response. "You must head for Hobbitton, in the Shire. There will be a Hobbit hole door with a glowing mark on it. Just knock, and go in when it is opened. Don't let him turn you away. If he says that you can't come in, enter anyway. You will need to set out as soon as you can get your things together. It would also be wise to ride your stallion."

I nodded, processing the information he was firing at me.

"The name of the Hobbit is Bilbo Baggins. He will, hopefully, come along with the rest of the Company."

"Mithrandir," I asked. "Just who is this party made of?"

"You shall see when you get there, young Caladhiel," he said, smiling a bit. I laughed at his words.

"Young?" I said, raising an eyebrow. "I am 437 years old, Mithrandir. I am hardly what most people call 'young.'"

"True," he responded as we began to walk back to the main house. "But compared to me, you are certainly a youngling."

I laughed at that. "I will go prepare for my journey. Námarië, Mithrandir," I told him.

I left the Wizard and went to my room and packed two extra shirts and trousers. I slipped out of my dress, putting on a shirt, pants, and my supple leather boots. The only thing I left on was my necklace, which I never took off. It had been my mother's, and had come to me when she left for the Grey Havens. It was a 16 inch chain of white gold. The pendant was also of white gold, in the shape of a heart. Last, I put on my armour, and then my weapons. I braided my hair so it would not be in my way, put on my cloak, grabbed my pack, and walked down the corridors until I found my father and sister.

Arwen, my sister, was playing with my five-year-old adopted son, while Ada watched. I walked towards them, slowly but steadily. When my son noticed me, he wriggled out of Arwen's grasp and ran to me. I grabbed him and swung him up to rest on my hip.

"Ah, Nestaron," I said to him. "Have you been a good boy today?"

He nodded his head vigorously, and I smiled happily.

"Nestaron, I must go away for a little while. But I promise you, I will return to you," I told him. He nodded seriously, then hugged me tightly around my neck.

"I will miss you, Nana," he said. Chuckling lightly, I placed him on the ground and knelt in front of him.

"Nestaron, I need you to do something for me, alright?" He nodded hard. "I need you to be good for Aunt Arwen and Daer-Ada while I am gone. Can you do that for Nana?" Again, he nodded.

"Thank you," I smiled at him. I swept him up in my arms, my heart already aching from having to be away from him. I have not left Imladris since he was born. I have always been there for him. "Gi melin, lonneg-nin."

I led him over to Ada and Arwen, and embraced each of them in turn.

"Námarië," I said, then left for the stables. I went to my horse and stroked his muzzle. His name is Sadron. He is a huge black stallion, not one white hair on him. I swung myself astride him bareback, my pack settled firmly over my shoulders. I pulled the hood of my cloak over my head, stuffing my long braid down inside, and cried, "Noro lim, Sadron!"

And thus I set out for the Shire.

* * *

Mithrandir- Grey Pilgrim

le fael- thank you (you are generous)

Námarië- Fare Well

Nestaron- Healer

Daer-Ada- Grandfather

Gi melin- I love you. This phrase is used for family members. A different saying is used between lovers.

Sadron- Loyal

Noro lim!- Run swiftly


	3. The Hobbit's Unexpected Party

Chapter 2- The Hobbit's Unexpected Party

* * *

I had been traveling for about three days when I reached the Shire. It was after dark, and Hobbiton was settling down for the night. I was not sure where to go, until I felt a familiar pull: Mithrandir was silently showing me the way. I followed quite willingly and found a comfortable Hobbit hole with a beautiful garden. I dismounted Sadron and walked up the pathway to the round, green door. I looked down and saw a glowing blue Angerthas rune. Now I knew that this was the right place.

I knocked on the door and with my Elven hearing, heard a voice groan and say, "Oh, not another Dwarf!"

"There shouldn't be anyone else," a deep male voice said.

"Now, now, Bilbo," I heard Mithrandir say. "This is the last."

The first voice grumbled a few choice words under his breath and the door opened suddenly. I looked up and saw a Hobbit in the doorway. "Come on in," he sighed.

I nodded at him and stepped inside. Mithrandir was standing directly behind the Halfling, crouching slightly in the small space. Seeing as how I was shorter than normal Elves, about the right size for a Dwarf, as I was often told, I had no problem with the space. I stepped forward and greeted him warmly.

"Long journey?" he guessed. I nodded.

"Tiring. Sadron is worn out as well," I said, pushing my hood back and allowing my long rope of braided hair to fall over one shoulder.. Mithrandir moved, and I caught a glimpse of who was behind him. I stiffened in panic as I saw that they were two Dwarves. More of them were in the dining room, and they crowded into the hall. I heard them start to grumble when they saw my pointed ears.

"Gandalf, an Elf! You invited an Elf to join our Company!" one of the Dwarves behind him shouted. "And a female at that! What in Durin's name possessed you to think that this was a good idea?"

It was getting loud, and I winced, pressing my hands to my ears. Mithrandir noticed and placed a hand on my shoulder.

"I have chosen Caladhiel to be a member of this Company," he said in a voice that silenced everyone. "And if you turn her away, I will tell you now, you will regret it."

The Dwarf who had first "objected" to me, to put it nicely, said, "Alright. She stays, for now. But if she interferes..." He trailed off and cast me a look of utter loathing as he went into the dining room. I looked at Mithrandir.

"Why me?" I groaned quietly. He chuckled and went to the dining room. I started to follow him, but was stopped by a voice saying, "Miss?"

I turned and saw the Hobbit, Bilbo Baggins, Mithrandir had called him.

"May I take your cloak and things?" he asked in a slightly timid voice. I smiled at him.

"Yes, thank you." I took off my pack, cloak, quiver, and sword belt. "Is this too much for you to carry?" I asked, concerned. I did not wish for him to hurt himself.

"I can get it," he said. He took my things, and I went into the dining room. There was only one chair left open, and it was beside two young Dwarves. One had blonde hair, and the other dark. I sat down next to them and hugged my legs up next to my body. The Dwarf with dark hair looked at me cautiously. I looked into his eyes, feeling relief that there was no hatred to be seen. The blonde looked at me as well, and he simply seemed curious. I smiled slightly.

"I'm Kili," the dark one said. Motioning to the blonde, he continued, "And this is my older brother, Fili."

I nodded gravely. "Pleased to make your acquaintance. I am Caladhiel Laisidhiel."

"Sorry for the way our uncle acted towards you," Fili said.

"Aye," said Kili. "Uncle Thorin's not too fond of Elves." He glanced to the head of the table. My eyes followed his, and I realized that their uncle was the Dwarf who had greeted me so harshly. He looked up and scowled, seeing my eyes upon him. I bit my lip nervously and looked down. I hated it when people judged me for my race and not who I am. My thoughts were interrupted when he spoke.

"Who are you, that Gandalf asked you to join our quest?" the Dwarf leader asked me gruffly.

I looked up to see the eyes of everyone in the room on me. I stood and said, "I am Caladhiel Laisidhiel, daughter of Elrond Peredhil. I hail from Imladris." I looked at each of them as I spoke. When I finished, the leader, who I supposed to be Thorin from what Kili said, spoke again.

"What skills have you that Gandalf insists upon your accompanying us?"

I straightened and looked him straight in the eyes. I searched his mind and realized just exactly who he was. I then spoke in his mind, saying, _You should be made aware of who I am, Thorin, son of Thrain, son of Thror, King Under the Mountain, bearer of the Oakenshield._ He jumped slightly as my voice entered my mind. _My grandmother is Galadriel of Lothlorien, Lady of Light. I inherited her skills._ I withdrew from his mind and said aloud, "I am a skilled warrior. I can heal others, and have the gift of reading minds." I felt my eyes flash green fire. "Yes, I am an Elf. But I was not one of those who treated you wrongly. I would have helped those who fled Erebor if I could have." I sighed as I sat down once again.

"You can read minds?" Kili asked me rather nervously. I looked at him and spoke in his mind.

_Yes, as well as speak to others mentally. But fear not, Kili, son of Dis, daughter of Thrain. I only enter the thoughts of another if it is absolutely necessary._ I smiled slightly. _Why in the good name of Ennorath would I wish to look into the thoughts of a Dwarf, especially a male, if it was not imperative?_

At that moment, the eldest, Balin, decided to break the tension in the room which had been caused by my presence. "What news from the meeting in Ered Luin? Did they all come?"

"Aye. Envoys from all seven kingdoms." The Dwarves broke into excited exclamations, but I could tell the rest of what Thorin had to say would not be so well received.

Balin's brother, Dwalin, spoke up. "What do the Dwarves of the Iron Hills say?" Thorin looked at the proud warrior Dwarf quietly. "Is Dain with us?"

Thorin sighed and bowed his head. "They will not come." Everyone sighed in disappointment. "They say this quest is ours, and ours alone."

"You're going on a quest?" Bilbo asked from behind Thorin; he had just come back from putting my things away.

Mithrandir looked at the young Hobbit in amusement. "Bilbo, my dear fellow, let us have a little more light." Bilbo picked up a candle and held it close to Mithrandir's head. The Wizard drew a map from his robes and spread it on the table. "Far to the East, over ranges and rivers, lies a single solitary peak."

Bilbo leaned over Mithrandir's shoulder and read where he pointed. "The Lonely Mountain." At that my head jerked up.

Thorin noticed and gave me a hard stare. "What is it, Elf?"

I ignored the fact that he had called me by my race instead of my given name and said, "So this is what this 'expedition' of yours is about. You plan to attempt to retake Erebor."

"Aye," Gloin growled in his deep voice. "Oin has read the portents, and the portents say it is time."

Oin nodded. "Ravens have been seen flying back to the Mountain, as it was foretold: when the birds of yore return to Erebor, the reign of the beast will end."

Bilbo looked worried. "Um, what beast?"

"Well that would be a reference to Smaug the Terrible," Bofur told him. "Chiefest and greatest calamity of our age. Airborne fire-breather, teeth like razors, claws like meat hooks, extremely fond of precious metals-"

"Yes, I know what a dragon is," Bilbo said, rolling his eyes.

Ori, the youngest, stood up and shouted, "I'm not afraid! I'm up for it! I'll give him a taste of Dwarvish iron right up his jacksie!" Most of the Dwarves shouted, their spirits rallied by his brave yet rash words.

"Sit down!" Dori said, pulling him back into his seat.

"The task would be difficult enough with an army behind us," Balin said. "But we number just thirteen Dwarves, and not thirteen of the best, or brightest." The Dwarves, minus Thorin, Fili, and Kili, leaped to their feet and immediately began to protest his words.

"Hey, who are you callin' dim?"

"No!"

"Watch it!"

"What did he say!?" This was from Dwalin.

Fili banged his hand down on the table and said, "We may be few in number, but we're fighters, all of us. To the last Dwarf!" He glanced at me, then continued. "I can't speak on Caladhiel's behalf, but if Gandalf said we need her, I won't be the one to talk her down."

I decided to speak then. "I once heard someone say that wars are not won by numbers. They are won by soldiers. You have warriors amongst you who have seen many battles. Take advantage of their experience."

"And you forget, we have a Wizard in our Company. Gandalf will have killed hundreds of dragons in his time!" Kili said.

"Oh, well now, I wouldn't say that-" Mithrandir stuttered. My lips twitched a little. To my knowledge, he has never killed any.

"How many, then?" Dori asked.

"How many, what?" Mithrandir responded.

"Well, how many dragons have you killed?" Dori pressed. "Go on, give us a number!"

Mithrandir started choking on smoke from his pipe. The Dwarves errupted, chattering about how many dragons he could have killed.

Suddenly Thorin, fed up, stood and shouted, "Shazara!" which was Khuzdul, the language of the Dwarves.

"If we have read these signs, do you not think others will have read them too? Rumors have begun to spread. The dragon Smaug has not been seen in sixty years. Eyes look east to the Mountain, assessing, wondering, weighing the risk. Perhaps the vast wealth of our people now lies unprotected. Do we sit back while others claim what is rightfully ours? Or do we seize this chance to take back Erebor? Du bekar! Du bekar!" The Dwarves cheered, their souls blazing in a fire of righteous anger.

Balin said, "You forget: the front gate is sealed. There is no way into the Mountain."

Mithrandir spoke again. "That, my dear Balin, is not entirely true." He pulled a thick silver key out of his robes. It was obviously of Dwarven make. Thorin stared at it in amazement.

"How came you by this?" he asked hoarsely.

"It was given to me by your father, by Thrain, for safekeeping, as well as this map." He handed the key to Thorin, who took it carefully as everyone looked at it in awe.

"If there is a key, there must be a door," Fili said.

Mithrandir took his pipe and used the stem to point to locations on the map. "These runes speak of a hidden passage to the lower halls."

"There's another way in," Kili breathed excitedly.

"Well, if we can find it, but Dwarf doors are invisible when closed," Mithrandir said. "The answer lies hidden somewhere in this map, and I do not have the skill to find it. But, there are others in Middle Earth who can. The task I have in mind will require a great deal of stealth, and no small amount of courage. But, if we are careful and clever, I believe it can be done."

"That's why we need a burglar," Ori suggested.

I knew where this would be going. Mithrandir chose Bilbo to be the burglar. That is why we were here in the first place. Just then, Sadron started acting up outside. I excused myself swiftly and went to see what was wrong with my horse.

"Sadron, Sadron, what is wrong?" I asked him, calmly stroking his flank. He bobbed his head up and down, and his thoughts sounded in my mind.

_You needed the air._

I smiled; Sadron knew me better than almost anyone else. He had access to my thoughts, as did I to his. He knew my emotions, and knew when to get me out of a situation.

"Le hannon, mellonnen," I murmured softly.

I heard Mithrandir shouting inside, "Enough! If I say Bilbo Baggins is a burglar than a burglar he is." I could imagine how he frightened them: he probably expanded the shadows, making it dark although the candles and fire still burned. He tended to do that when he became angry or frustrated.

I sat down on a wooden bench out front. Sadron rubbed his nose against me, feeling that I was tense. I did not want to worry him needlessly, but could not unwind. A bit later, I heard the Dwarves singing inside:

_Far over the Misty Mountains cold  
To dungeons deep and caverns old  
We must away, ere break of day  
To find our long forgotten gold  
The pines were roaring on the heights  
The winds were moaning in the night  
The fire was red, it flaming spread  
The trees like torches blazed with light._

After they finished, I heard the door open, and someone stepped outside. I turned and saw that the Dwarf who had stepped outside was none other than Thorin Oakenshield.

"If you're coming tomorrow, you need to sign the contract and get some sleep," he said roughly.

I nodded, but turned to Sadron first, as he could tell that my unease was caused Thorin.

"Av-'osto," I whispered to him. "He will not harm me."

"What did you say?" Thorin questioned.

I looked at him and replied, "I told him not to fear you."

"Why should your horse be afraid of me?"

"He is very protective of me," I said simply. "And he senses your hostility towards me."

"You're an Elf," he said. "What reason do I have to act otherwise?" He turned to walk back inside, and something inside me broke loose.

"You should take into account that, though I am an Elf, I have done nothing to you or your people," I snapped. "You should not judge me for the actions of another branch of my people. They are of the Twilight. They are not High Elves, for they have never beheld Valinor. I am not to blame for the actions of Thranduil, or any other Elves." By the time I finished speaking, my chest was heaving, for I spoke with much passion and feeling.

He turned on me, his eyes blazing. "You know nothing of what my people have endured. You know nothing of our grief," he spat at me. "You have always been safely tucked away in your Elf-haven. You still have your family."

His words hit me harder than anything else he could have said, any names he could have called me.

'You know nothing of our grief... You have always been safely tucked away in your Elf-haven... You still have your family...' Fiery pain seared through my chest as I turned to Sadron. My horse pulled me into him with his strong neck as tears threatened to fall from my eyes, and the pain nearly caused me to collapse. He released me only when I managed to keep my tears in check, and steadied myself to stand on my own.

_Can I trample him? Please?_ Sadron asked me.

'No,' I said.

_Caladhiel, he has no idea what you have been through, no idea of what you have seen, and yet he still said that!_

_That is why I bear him no ill will,_ I replied mentally. _If he had known and still said that, then I would have no qualms about allowing you to teach him a few lessons. I must go sign the contract._

Sadron whinnied in protest. _You are still going with them?!_

_I know you heard Mithrandir. They need me. I will not argue about this with you, mellonnen,_ I said.

I turned and found that the Dwarf-King was still standing there. I walked past him into Bilbo's home, not saying a word to him, and went to Kili, as he and his brother were the only Dwarves thus far that had treated me as though I was a person with actual feelings, and said, "I was told that I needed to sign a contract?"

He smiled at me. "You'll need to see Master Balin about that."

I bit my lip nervously. "Could you speak to him for me?" The Dwarf-King's words had wounded me more deeply than I cared to admit, and I could not open myself to be hurt again so soon after.

Kili noticed my hesitance, and said, "Did my uncle say something to hurt you?"

I looked at him, but did not answer his question. He sensed that I did not wish to talk about it. "Balin's right over here. I'll walk with you," he said, leading me over to the elderly Dwarf.

"Balin," Kili said. "Caladhiel here needs to sign the contract."

Balin nodded and took out a long scroll. I took it from him and scanned it swiftly. It was fair enough, and I signed it. Balin took it from me, examined it, then rolled it up and placed it in his pocket.

Looking at me with a twinkle in his eyes, he said, "Welcome to the Company of Thorin Oakenshield, Caladhiel Laisidhiel, daughter of Elrond Peredhil."

I smiled and dipped my head in respect. "Le hannon," I said, then realized that they would most likely not know Sindarin. "That is, my thanks," I hastily ammended.

The two Dwarves smiled at me, then stiffened suddenly. I suppossed Thorin had entered the room. I turned and found that was indeed the case. My smile left me as swiftly as it had come. I excused myself to Balin and Kili and left the room. Mithrandir stopped me in the hallway.

"Bilbo asked me to show you to his guest bedroom for the night," he said to me. "He put your things in there earlier."

I smiled and murmured, "Le hannon, mellonnen."

He put an arm around my shoulders, noting how weary I was, and guided me to a bedroom. He left, and the first thing I did was to let my hair loose, as it was very heavy when braided like that. I then bathed myself quickly, put on nightclothes, and got into the bed. I immediately fell into a deep, yet not peaceful sleep.

* * *

Ennorath- the Elvish name for Middle Earth

* Shazara- silence

* Du bekar- to arms!

le hannon- thank you

mellonnen- my friend

Av-'osto- do not fear

* * *

* Khuzdul, not Sindarin


	4. The Journey's Beginning

Chapter 3- The Journey's Beginning

* * *

_I was in Imladris, sitting in the gardens, reading intently, when I heard the sounds of someone running towards me_

_"Lady Caladhiel!" I heard someone shout my name. I put my book down and hurriedly stood, just as my handmaiden, Alassiel, burst into the gardens. "My lady, your friend Miriel is in labor," she said, gasping for breath. "There is something wrong."_

_I grabbed up my skirts and wasted no time in getting to my friend's rooms. I had been raised with Miriel. When we were grown, she married my other close friend, Beleg. He had been killed by Orcs five months ago. Since then, Miriel had become a mere shadow of her former self. Her heart was broken, shattered into so many pieces, that I knew that it could never be put together again. I dreaded it, but I knew that the only reason she had not left Arda for the Halls of Waiting was because she was with child. She was holding on to be able to give her child life._

_I reached her rooms just as the midwife, Raina, left her room and came out into the hallway._

_"Lady Caladhiel," she said, noticing me. "I am so sorry to have to be the one to tell you this, but I fear that Miriel is not much longer for this world."_

_I nodded, a lump in my throat, as I entered Miriel's bedchamber. She was in her bed, holding a small bundle of blankets. She was deathly pale._

_"Caladhiel," she whispered. I sat down at her bedside._

_"I am here, mellonnen," I said softly._

_"Will you hold him?" she said, her voice barely more than a breath of air. I nodded at her and took the babe in my arms. "His name is Nestaron," she continued. "Caladhiel, I want you to raise him as your son. Please."_

_I swore to her I would, and with my oath still ringing in the air, she drew her last breath._

* * *

I bolted upright in the bed, gasping for breath. Miriel's and Beleg's deaths had haunted me for years now. I should have been able to save Beleg, therefore saving Miriel. But I did not. The only thing that helped me was Nestaron. His name was very apt, indeed. He was slowly helping to heal my scars.

Suddenly, there came a loud banging on my door.

"It's time to go," Thorin's voice boomed. I winced and put a hand to one of my ears.

"I will be out in a moment," I said softly, not knowing if he heard me.

I got up and made my bed. I then took off my night clothes and pulled on tan pants and a corset. I took out my coat of mithril rings, which had been a gift to me from my Daer-Nana, and slipped it on over my head. I put on a long-sleeved white linen shirt, making certain my necklace was hidden beneath it, and a forest green vest. I braided my long hair down my back, clipped my cloak over my shoulders, fastened my weapons on myself, grabbed my pack and left the room. I went outside and saw that Mithrandir was readying his horse.

"Did you sleep well, Caladhiel?" he asked me.

I shook my head just as Thorin and the rest of the Dwarves came out the door. I walked over to Sadron and stroked his neck.

"Nay, Mithrandir," I said. "I have not slept well in many years. Miriel and Beleg are always in my dreams, as well others." I fell silent as the Dwarves came closer, and looked Sadron over, making certain that he was fit for a long journey.

Thorin mounted, and the rest followed his lead. I swung myself onto Sadron's back; he snorted and pranced proudly in place. I smiled; since his birth, he had never allowed saddle, or bridle, or any other harness touch him. Nestaron was the only one he allowed to mount him besides myself. Thorin shouted something in Khuzdul, and the Dwarves began to move out.

"Alright, Sadron," I whispered. He moved forward, keeping time with the Dwarves' ponies, yet staying a bit to the back, just behind Fili and Kili. They noticed, and moved their ponies to either side of the path, inviting me to ride between them. I moved Sadron up, and the two Dwarves soon began to ask me questions.

"Do you think the Hobbit will show?" Kili asked me.

I thought for a moment, then nodded. "Yes, I do. Mithrandir knows what he is doing by picking Bilbo."

"Would you like to bet on that?" Fili asked me eagerly.

I tilted my head, interested. "How much?"

"Fifteen pieces of gold," he said immediately.

"You have yourself a deal, Master Dwarf," I said, shaking his hand.

Kili whistled low. "You should be warned, Mistress Elf, that Fili has never lost a bet before."

I smiled a bit. "Then I suppose we shall have to wait and see how it goes, shall we not?"

"So, you're the daughter of Elrond Half-elven?" Fili asked. I nodded. "What is he like?"

"Well," I said. "He is very wise. And a great warrior. He has always been a good Ada, or father, to my brothers and sister and I. He is a good Daer-Ada as well, that is, grandfather."

"Grandfather?" Kili asked. "One of your siblings has children?"

"He is a beautiful little boy." I avoided Kili's question about my siblings. "Very playful, as well as bright."

"Forgive our Uncle's anger towards you," Fili said apologetically. "He does not trust the Elves since-"

"I know," I said quietly. "Since Thranduil did not come to the aid of the Dwarves when Erebor was taken by Smaug." I looked at them hard. "But think of it this way. What if the Elves of Mirkwood had been attacked, their people endangered. They needed your aid, but to help them could endanger your people: women, children, old people. Consider that you were the King and had the weight of the lives of your people on your shoulders. Can you honestly say that you would have put your people in danger to help the Elves?" The brothers were silent. "Aye, I believe that Thranduil should have aided you. I am not excusing his lack of action. I simply wish that you would put yourselves in the places of others."

"I know that I can't say what I would have done," Kili said slowly after a moment of silence.

"Nor I," Fili said.

Suddenly, I heard a voice in the distance.

"Wait! Wait!" It was Bilbo Baggins. I halted Sadron and called up to the front of the Company.

"Mithrandir, i perian!"

Thorin and Mithrandir halted and looked at me. I looked at the young Hobbit who was hurrying to catch up to us, and I could not help but smile.

"I signed it," he said, holding up the long parchment scroll. He handed it to Balin, who scrutinized the signature with his eyeglass as carefully as he had mine the night before.

The elderly Dwarf finished and stuck it inside his coat. "Everything appears to be in order," he said with a twinkle in his eyes. "Welcome, Master Baggins, to the Company of Thorin Oakenshield." All of the Dwarves cheered, except Thorin, but that was no surprise. He looked almost angry that the Hobbit had come after all.

"Give him a pony," the Dwarf-King instructed, turning his own around.

Bilbo's head jerked up in alarm at Thorin's command as the Dwarves began to ride forward. The Hobbit was in the middle of the party, and seemed determined to walk.

"No, no, no, that won't be necessary, thank you, but I'm sure I can keep up on foot. I've done my fair share of walking holidays, you know. Even gotten as far as Frogmorton once- WOAH!"

Fili and Kili had ridden up on either side of him and jerked him up, depositing him on a small pony. Bilbo had obviously never ridden before. He was ill-at-ease, not knowing how to sit in the saddle, hold the reins, or even guide the pony. I rode up along-side him and gave him a few pointers, which he gratefully accepted and followed.

"Come on, Nori, pay up. Go on!" Oin called, and Nori tossed him a sack of money. Then small leather sacks full of coins started flying through the air.

Mithrandir rode up on the other side of Bilbo. "What's that about?" Bilbo asked the Wizard.

"They took bets on whether you'd turn up or not," Mithrandir replied. "Most of them bet that you wouldn't."

Bilbo frowned slightly. "And what did you think?"

Just then, a leather pouch of money flew towards Mithrandir, who caught it with a small chuckle. "My dear fellow, I never doubted you for a second," he said, putting it somewhere in his robes.

I rode forward a little and said, "Come on Fili, pay your dues!"

He sighed and tossed me a small pouch of money. I caught it and dropped it in my pack, smiling. Dwalin looked at Fili, then at me, then at Fili again.

"First time losing a bet, and you lost to an Elf. A female Elf at that!" The experienced Dwarven warrior roared with laughter. Fili looked ashamed, and I felt a need to speak up for him.

"Aye, his first lost bet was to an elleth," I said. "But he lost to an elleth who has been alive for centuries, and in all that time, has placed many bets, and has not lost any of them."

Dwalin looked at me in surprise. "I did na think Elves bet."

I tilted my head in agreement. "Aye, most Elves do not. But as I have said before, I am not my kin." I urged Sadron forward into a trot, quickly reaching the front of the Company, where Thorin rode. "Sadron needs to stretch his legs at more than a walk," I told him. "I will run him up the road a bit."

I gave the Dwarf no time to respond or object as I urged Sadron into a canter, then a gallop, swiftly leaving the Company in my dust. I leaned low over his neck, the wind whistling in my ears. Finally, he slowed at the crest of a hill, then reared and neighed, long and loud. I laughed at the freedom I felt. There was nothing like riding Sadron. He was so fast, I felt that nothing and no one could catch me. I stayed there for a little while, on the knoll over-looking the world, then headed back to the Company with a sigh. It was getting dark by the time I reached them, and Thorin had ordered camp to be set up for the night. I rode up and dismounted swiftly. The Dwarves had already gotten everything set up, and Bombur was cooking supper. I walked over to Mithrandir.

"Did you enjoy your run?" he asked me with a smile.

I smiled back at him. He was like a second father to me. "Aye, as did Sadron. He was weary of simply walking. But after a run like that, he should be content to walk with the rest of the Company for several days."

"Supper's ready," Bombur said.

We all ate heartily, then Mithrandir, Balin, Fili, and Kili took out their pipes, while all the other Dwarves, minus Thorin, went to sleep. I sat down in between Fili and Kili as they smoked.

"I thought Elves were bothered by smoke?" Fili asked me, noticing that it did not affect me.

I smiled at him. "Aye, indeed, most Elves are. But Mithrandir's fondness of the habit has accustomed me to the smell."

Thorin walked past us, going to sit on a rock looking beyond the camp. Suddenly, a harsh, hoarse cry sounded from outside. I sprang to my feet, drawing Wende Orme in a flash of silver light, my senses on high alert detecting Orcs near the camp. Bilbo came running over to us, looking worried.

"What was that?" he asked, fear lacing his voice.

"Orcs," Kili replied, watching the land around us intently as another shriek pierced the night air.

"Orcs?" Bilbo squeaked.

"Oh, aye. Throat-cutters. There'll be dozens of 'em out there. The lowlands are crawling with them," Fili said.

"They strike in the wee small hours, when everyone's asleep," Kili carried on, trying to scare Bilbo. He succeeded in bringing back bad memories for me. "Quick and quiet, no screams, just lots of blood."

They laughed at Bilbo's frightened face, and I could not take it anymore. I sheathed my sword and shakily made my way to the edge of the hill. They had no way of knowing, but their words brought back my mother's capture and torture, as well as Beleg's death. If he had just let me die, he and Miriel would still be alive, and Nestaron would know his parents. I sat down and put my head in my hands. Even so, I could still hear every word that was said.

"You think that's funny?" Thorin demanded. "You think a night raid by Orcs is a joke?"

"We didn't mean anything by it," Kili mumbled, subdued. I had a feeling he and his brother had suddenly found their boots very interesting.

"No, you didn't. You know nothing of the world." Thorin walked over to where I was sitting.

"What's wrong with you, Elf?" he growled. I lifted my head, not caring that my eyes showed my grief-stricken heart.

"You are not the only person in Ennorath to lose those you love, Thorin Oakenshield," I said, my voice thick with unshed tears. "Think you that because I am an Elf I have not lost family and friends? Elves may seem strong and emotionless, but we are just as vulnerable to grief and heartbreak as any of the other races. Perhaps even more so, for we can die of broken hearts." I rose and walked over to Mithrandir, trying to compose myself and wipe my feelings off my face. Balin was talking to Fili and Kili.

"Don't mind him, laddie. Thorin has more cause than most to hate Orcs. After the dragon took the Lonely Mountain, King Thror tried to retake the ancient Dwarf kingdom of Moria. But our enemy had gotten there first. Moria had been taken of legions of Orcs, led by the most vile of all their race: Azog the Defiler. The giant Gundabad Orc had sworn to wipe out the line of Durin. He began," here Balin's voice wavered and almost betrayed him. He paused, then continued. "By beheading the King. Thrain, Thorin's father, was driven mad by grief. He went missing, taken prisoner or killed, we did not know. We were leaderless. Death and defeat were upon us. That is when I saw him: a young Dwarf prince, facing down the Pale Orc. He stood alone against this terrible foe, his armor rent, wielding nothing but an oaken branch as a shield. Azog the Defiler learned that day that the line of Durin would not be so easily broken. Our forces rallied and drove the Orcs back. Our enemy had been defeated. But there was no feast, no song that night, for our dead were beyond the count of grief. We few had survived. And I thought to myself, 'There is one who I could follow. There is one I could call King.'"

The entire Company stared at our leader in awe and wonder. Though I already knew of the Battle of Azanulbizar, I had never heard all the details. It was truly a grievous time for the Dwarves. Thorin sighed and walked towards us.

"And the Pale Orc? What happened to him?" Bilbo asked.

"He slunk back into the hole whence he came. That filth died of his wounds long ago," Thorin said forcefully.

Mithrandir and I shared a look. We both knew that the Defiler was still alive. He would want blood, and not just any blood. He would want Thorin dead. Though the Dwarf-King had wounded my heart with his words, I swore in my soul that the only way Azog would take Thorin's life was if he took mine first. I felt in my bones that my fate and life were bound to that of Thorin's.

I decided to get some rest. I lay down next to the fire and went to sleep, simply rolling up in my cloak for warmth.

* * *

_I had ridden out with Beleg and my brothers, Elladan and Elrohir. We were attacked by a band of Orcs. I was unhorsed, separated from Sadron, and forced to fight on foot. I had just killed another Orc when I heard a pained gasp behind me. I turned to see Beleg crumple to the ground, impaled by an Orc's spear. I screamed his name and killed the Orc that had taken his life. I fell to my knees, pulled his head into my lap, and wept bitterly as he drew his last breath. That was how my brothers found me. They got me back up on Sadron, though I felt dead inside, and we took Beleg's body back to Imladris. I had to tell Miriel, who was pregnant, that her husband had died to save her closest friend._

* * *

I woke up, gasping for breath. Suddenly, a hand touched my shoulder. I jumped, scared to death, still in my dream, only to find that it was Kili. I sagged in relief.

"Caladhiel? Are you alright?" he asked me.

I shook my head; I had no breath to speak, and was shaking violently. I was fragile, ready to break inside. I needed Arwen right then. I needed her to embrace me, to tell me that everything would be alright. Kili sensed that, and he folded me into his arms, hesitantly at first, giving me room to pull away. When I did not, he held me tightly. I wrapped my arms around his waist, sobbing into his shoulder. I felt another hand gently touch my hair, but it was not Kili. I stiffened, fearful.

"Sh," Kili said. "It's alright. It's only Fili."

Fili stroked my hair, and he and Kili both spoke to me comfortingly.

"It's alright, Caladhiel."

"You're safe."

"Kili and I won't let anyone hurt you."

"Aye, neither will Mithrandir. He'd kill anyone who hurt you."

I slowly began to calm, thankful for these two Dwarves. They knew exactly how to help me the most.

"What's going on here?" Thorin's voice said. He sounded worried, an emotion I never would have dreamt would be directed at me from him. Of course, Fili and Kili were the ones comforting me. That must be it, he was worried about his nephews.

He must have thought I used "Elf magic" on them or something, I thought to myself drily.

"She had a nightmare, Uncle," Fili said.

I had finally managed to stop crying. "I am alright now, Kili."

"Are you sure?" he asked. I nodded and he let me go, but he and Fili each kept a comforting hand on my shoulders.

I wiped my eyes and said, "Forgive me. It has been years since that happened." I looked up at Thorin, but looked away swiftly. Was that compassion I saw in his eyes?

"There's no need to apologize for grieving a loved one," the Dwarf-King said.

I glanced at him, startled. "Why do you say that?" I asked him.

"You screamed out a name, and you were crying when you woke up," he pointed out. "Who was Beleg?"

I lowered my eyes. "His wife Miriel grew up with me. Though he was as old as my brothers, he and Miriel were my only friends in my youth, besides my siblings. He rode with my brothers, Elladan and Elrohir, protecting the villages of Men from Orc raids." I felt the tears building in my eyes. "I rode with them as well when I was old enough. Five years ago, we rode out, only to be attacked by Orcs. Something knocked me off Sadron and drove him away, and I had no choice but to fight on foot. I had just killed another Orc when I heard Beleg cry out in pain behind me. He had taken a spear that had been meant for me. I slew the Orc, and Beleg died in my arms. I went back to Imladris and told Miriel what had happened. She lived for only four months after his death." The tears were spilling down my face now as I said, "I should have died that day. If I had, Beleg would not have died to save me, and he and Miriel would still be alive."

I had never told anyone about Beleg and Miriel before. Everyone in Imladris knew what had happened, and about my nightmares since then. Nestaron was the only thing that helped. When I was holding him, when I knew that he was nearby, I felt healed. I swore to myself when Miriel died that I would never let anyone harm him. I would protect him as I had not been able to protect his parents. I had not left Imladris in five years, had never left Nestaron. This was my first time away from him, and I could see how well this was going. Wonderful work, Caladhiel.

The three Dwarves were silent, not knowing what to say to me. Finally, Thorin spoke.

"Will you be alright?" he asked me. I nodded.

"I should be fine," I told him. "I rarely have two nightmares in one night. Though with my luck recently..." I shrugged and attempted a smile.

"Get some sleep then. It looks like a long day tomorrow," the Dwarf-King said.

I nodded at him, and he went back to his bedroll.

"You sure you're going to be alright?" Fili asked me.

"Yes," I said with a smile. "You and Kili go get some sleep."

He shook his head. "This is our watch." I shoved him playfully.

"Well go on then, and let me get some sleep!"

He laughed and Kili ruffled my hair as they left me. I curled up and went to sleep once more. For the first time since I left Nestaron in Imladris, I slept peacefully, with no nightmares. Though not necessarily without dreams.

* * *

Alassiel- Joyful

Raina- Gracious

Miriel- Jewel

Beleg- Strong

i perian!- the Halfling!


	5. Rainy Days, Grumpy Wizards, and Trolls

Chapter 4- Rainy Days, Grumpy Wizards, and Trolls

* * *

The next day, we broke camp early and left the area. I wanted to get as far away from the area where I had sensed the Orcs as possible. While we were riding, the skies decided to open their gates. Rain poured down, heavier than I had ever seen it before.

"Here, Mr. Gandalf, can't you do something about this deluge?" Dori asked, his tone respectful.

"It is raining, Master Dwarf, and it will continue to rain until the rain is done," Mithrandir said, somewhat grumpily, and I stifled a giggle. I did not want to risk his wrath coming down on my head. "If you want to change the weather of the world, you should find yourself another Wizard."

"Are there any?" Bilbo asked him.

"Any what?" Mithrandir responded, slightly confused.

"Other Wizards?" he repeated.

"There are five of us. The greatest of our order is Saruman the White."

"Aye, the greatest indeed. He is a blooming ostrich, his head stuck in the sand, oblivious to the rising evil, that is what," I grumbled under my breath. I do not like or trust Saruman. I never have, and I never will.

Thorin looked at me, his eyebrows raised questioningly as he dropped back beside me. "What did you say?"

I blushed; I had no idea that anyone else had heard me. "Nothing." He continued to look at me expectantly, and I sighed. "Alright, I will tell you later."

He nodded and headed back to the front of the line.

"Then there are the two Blue Wizards. Do you know, I've quite forgotten their names." He chuckled to himself slightly.

"And who is the fifth?" Bilbo said.

"Well that would be Radagast, the Brown."

"Is he a great wizard, or is he... more like you?"

I was unable to contain my laughter then, and let out a most unladylike snort. Mithrandir looked at me sharply, then at Bilbo. "I think he is a very great Wizard, in his own way. He is a gentle soul, who prefers the company of animals to others. He keeps a watchful eye over the vast forest lands to the East, and a good thing too, for Evil will always look to find a foothold in this world."

* * *

We rode on in silence, and finally, the rain ceased. We arrived at an old, abandoned, broken-down farmhouse.

"We'll camp here for the night. Fili, Kili, look after the ponies. Make sure you stay with 'em," Thorin ordered his nephews. "Oin, Gloin."

"Aye?" the brothers responded at the same time.

"Get a fire going."

"Right you are," Gloin said.

They began to collect wood to build a fire. Mithrandir and I walked through the ruins as he examined the once nice farmhouse.

"A farmer and his family used to live here," he said under his breath, then looked at me. "Caladhiel?"

I knew what he wanted me to do, so I closed my eyes and searched for the life sources of those that had lived here. When I found them, I recoiled slightly, horrified.

"Caladhiel?" he asked, steadying me. I did not wish to worry the Dwarves, so I replied to him mentally.

_They were alive and well only yesterday._ My senses were going wild with the presence of danger. _They died horrible deaths. I will not describe them- I cannot. But whatever it was that killed them is still nearby._

He listened to me gravely, then turned to Thorin, who had followed us.

"I think it would be wiser move on," Mithrandir said. "We could make for the Hidden Valley."

Thorin's head jerked to look at the Wizard. "I have told you already, I will not go near that place."

"Why not?" Mithrandir demanded. "The Elves could help us. We could get food, rest, advice."

"I do not need their advice," Thorin growled stubbornly.

"We have a map that we cannot read. Lord Elrond could help us!" the Wizard said, trying to reason with the Dwarf.

"Help?" Thorin scoffed. "A dragon attacks Erebor, what help came from the Elves? Orcs plunder Moria, desecrate our sacred halls, the Elves looked on and did nothing. You ask me to seek out the very people who betrayed my grandfather and betrayed my father."

"You are neither of them," Mithrandir said. "I did not give you that map and key for you to hold onto the past."

"I did not know that they were yours to keep," Thorin retorted.

I remained silent. I had gotten off on a better foot with Thorin last night, and I did not want him to become hostile to me again.

Gandalf looked at the stubborn Dwarf, then stormed off. I heard Bilbo call out, "Everything alright? Gandalf, where are you going?"

"To seek the company of the only one around here who has any sense," he called back.

"And who's that?" Bilbo replied.

"Myself, Mr. Baggins!" Mithrandir shouted. "I've had enough of Dwarves for one day."

He disappeared into the trees surrounding the abandoned farmhouse.

Thorin glared after him, angry, then said, "Come on Bombur, we're hungry."

I closed my eyes and concentrated on Mithrandir. _So you are the only one in the Company who has any sense? Funny thing is, I thought I was the one who wanted to get to Imladris to see my son again._

I felt him sigh mentally. _I know you are wise,_ he said. _But I need to be alone for now. I do not want you to feel the brunt of my frustrations._

_It would not be the first time,_ I replied, trying to lighten his mood. _If you need me, I will come._

_As will I._ I smiled slightly and left his mind, opening my eyes.

"What were you doing?" Thorin asked me. I looked at him.

"I was talking to Mithrandir," I replied, still smiling. I was amazed; normally Thorin's presence would be the first thing to rid me of my smile. "I did not like that he said he was the only one that had any sense."

Thorin chuckled lightly, then sobered. "I have angered him, haven't I?"

I shrugged. "Mithrandir has a short temper. All these Wizards do. Sometimes he snaps, but he will return. Do not fear."

He nodded. I plucked up the courage to ask him what had been in the back of my mind the entire day. "If I may ask, why are you acting so differently towards me, with first last night, and then today? Especially after what you just said. I am, after all, an Elf: one of the people who betrayed your father and grandfather."

He looked at me, and for a moment I thought I had angered him, destroying whatever slight friendship was building. Then he spoke. "But you could not have done anything on your own. I fault those in charge, not necessarily those under their rule. Also, last night, when you had that nightmare, and when you spoke of your two friends, I realized that you were right. Dwarves are not the only people to have lost loved ones. I have been wanting to apologize for my words in the Shire. I realize now how that must have hurt you. I do not ask for your forgiveness, but I hope that you can put it behind you."

I smiled at him. "You were forgiven before we even left the Shire. If you had known of Beleg and Miriel and still said that, then I would have left Sadron to trample you like he was begging me to." He chuckled at that.

"Your horse doesn't like me much, does he?"

"Well, you did get off on the wrong foot with him that night. But once he realizes that you are no longer so hostile towards me, and no longer want me to just accidentally fall off the cliff to stop bothering you, I would say that he will tolerate you, eventually."

"I thought you said you only read minds when it was imperative?" he said, slightly startled. I smirked.

"I do. But when a thought like that is projected so strongly, I cannot help but read its intentions. It was all but shoved in my face."

He looked at me sheepishly. "I am sorry. I should not have thought that."

"It is all in the past," I said to him. "It will be forgotten, I can assure you."

"So, what was that with Gandalf while we were riding?" he asked curiously.

I blushed slightly. "He spoke of Saruman the White Wizard, who is the head of the Istari. I do not trust him. I never have, and I never will."

"Why not?" he said. "Or is the Elf who does not wish to be judged by the rest of her people simply prejudiced?" he continued jestingly.

I shot him a look. "Evil is rising, Master Dwarf, a power that I have not felt in centuries. Yet when evidence is brought to Saruman, he discounts it as superstition, a story made up by the Woodsmen to frighten their children. Mithrandir and I have felt the Evil, and yet he discredits both of us as though we are children in need of correction." I shook my head. "I wish you could have heard the time Daer-Nana took him to task for disrespecting me. It was quite funny. Arwen and I laughed over it for hours."

He smiled, and we talked for a while until Bombur called for everyone to eat, and Bilbo took some food to Fili and Kili. About ten to fifteen minutes later, Fili came bursting into the camp.

"Trolls," he managed to gasp out. "They've taken four of the ponies-Bilbo went to get them back." Thorin shot to his feet, as did I.

"Where?" the Dwarf-King said grimly.

"This way," Fili said, leading us to the trolls.

As soon as we got there, Kili burst into the clearing, startling the three trolls. One of them had just picked up Bilbo, and Kili would not stand for it.

"Drop him!" the young Dwarf shouted.

"You what?" one of the trolls said confused. Did I mention that they are not the sharpest tools in the shed?

"I said, drop him," Kili said, grasping his sword firmly.

The troll that held Bilbo grunted and threw him at Kili, who dropped his sword and caught him, but the weight of the Hobbit propelled him backwards. Thorin then burst through the bushes, yelling a Dwarvish battle cry. I was directly behind him, and the rest of the Company was behind us. We fought the trolls, trying to keep them busy while Bilbo freed the captured ponies. One of the trolls set its sights on Thorin and lifted his blade. Thorin's back was turned, and he would be killed. There was too much noise to warn him verbally, and I could not get a lock to warn him mentally. I gritted my teeth and dashed in between, blocking the blow with Wende Orme. The troll's blade slipped down my sword and grazed my arm. The scrape lit my flesh on fire, and I cried out in pain. Thorin turned and saw, and took on the troll, drawing it away from me.

Suddenly I heard Bilbo cry out, "Caladhiel!"

Two of the trolls had picked up our Hobbit by his arms and legs.

"Bilbo!" Kili said, moving to rush the trolls, but Thorin held him back.

"No, Kili," the Dwarf-King said.

"Lay down your arms, or we'll rip his off," one of the trolls said.

Thorin looked at the Hobbit angrily, then shoved his sword into the ground. We all followed suit. I tried to stand, but now my entire side was burning. The bloody blade must have been poisoned. The trolls grabbed us, stuffing Thorin, Kili, Balin, Gloin, Oin, Bombur, Bilbo, and I into sacks, and putting the rest to roast over the fire. The ones over the fire had been stripped down to nothing but their underwear. Thank Eru they had put me in the sacks, leaving my clothes on. They had piled the sacks over each other, and I had landed on top of Thorin. I was embarrassed that my head rested on his muscular chest, but the pain in my arm kept me from blushing about the improprieties of my position. My arm was killing me, literally and figuratively, and there was nothing I could do about it. If only the blade had not been poisoned...

Thorin saw the pain in my face and said, "Are you alright?"

I shook my head. "Though the wound is a mere scratch, the blade was poisoned. I can heal any wounds I may receive, but can do nothing against poison. It drains my strength."

He looked at me, his face betraying his worry. "Just hold on. Don't let go, alright?"

I managed a weak smile. "I will try."

"Don't bother cookin' 'em! Let's just sit on 'em one by one and squash them into jelly," William, one of the trolls, suggested.

"They should be sautéed and grilled with a sprinkle of sage," Bert, another troll, said.

"Is this really necessary?" Dori shouted.

"Ooh, that does sound quite nice," William said.

"What about the Elf?" the third troll, Bert, asked. "You can't cook them same as Dwarf."

The Dwarves were shouting challenges, but fear was dominant in their voices. I could feel the poison sapping my strength; anything I could have done was now deadly to attempt. But if I did not, the Dwarves and Bilbo would surely die. They would kill Thorin... That thought cleared my mind. I would not allow them to hurt Thorin. I gathered my strength, my presence of mind gained from my grandmother, and began to fight the poison. I closed my eyes, and I know that to Thorin it appeared that I had passed out. In reality, I was wide awake, fighting to regain my strength with every breath I took.

"Never mind the seasoning, we ain't got all night!" Tom said. "Dawn ain't far away, so let's get a move on. I don't fancy being turned to stone."

I smiled to myself. I could feel my strength returning, and the poison subsiding. I knew what I had to do. I called out to Mithrandir in my mind, begging him to help us. I gave him an image and, though he did not bother to reply, I knew he was on his way. I opened my eyes, my strength restored for the moment and looked Bilbo in the eyes. He had noticed what Bert said, and realized what needed to be done. I smiled slightly at him, and subtly nodded my head. He steeled his face and stood up awkwardly, still in the large sack.

"Wait! You are making a terrible mistake!" he cried bravely.

"You can't reason with them; they're half-wits!" Dori said.

"Half-wits? What does that make us?" Bofur asked with a groan.

"Uh, I meant with the uh, with, uh, with the seasoning," he stammered. I could not do anything, as much as I wanted to. I had to save the strength I had managed to store.

I did, however, manage to slip the Hobbit one mental message. _Use your wits, Bilbo. You are smart. Use your sarcastic come-backs, and do not mind what the Dwarves say!_

"What about the seasoning?" Bert said.

"Well have you smelt them?" Bilbo shot at him. Good, he listened to me. "You're going to need something stronger than sage before you plate this lot up."

The Dwarves became angry and began to shout things at Bilbo, such as "Traitor!" and the like.

"What do you know about cooking Dwarf?" Tom said, interested.

"Shut up and let the, uh, flurgaburburhobbit talk," Bert said.

Bilbo looked nervous. He had run out of witty comments. _It does not matter what you say, just keep them busy until the dawn!_ I thought at him feverishly.

"Uh, the secret to cooking Dwarf is, um..."

_I'm trying!_ he thought at me just as hard.

"Yes? Go on," Bert said.

"It's uh..." Bilbo stuttered.

"Tell us the secret," Bert urged him.

"Yes, I'm telling you. The secret is to um... To skin them first!" he finally blurted.

The Dwarves erupted angrily, but Mithrandir spoke in my mind. _I'm almost there. Hold on!_

"Tom, get me filletin' knife," Bert said.

_Hurry up or we will not be left to hold onto anything!_ I said in reply.

"What a load of rubbish!" Tom roared. "I've eaten plenty with their skins on. Scarf 'em I say, boots and all!"

"'E's right! Nothing wrong with a bit of raw Dwarf," William said, picking up Bombur and dangling the screaming Dwarf over his nasty mouth.

"No, not that one, he- he's infected!" Bilbo screeched.

"You what?" Tom said.

"Yeah, he's got worms in his... tubes," he said desperately. It worked; the troll dropped Bombur in disgust. Unfortunately, Bombur was a ... very large Dwarf. He landed on top of Kili. I winced as the young Dwarf let out a muffled groan of pain. "In fact, they all have. They're infested with parasites. It's a terrible business, I wouldn't risk it. I really wouldn't."

The Dwarves did not like this. They erupted once again, shouting how they did not have parasites. I was sure Bilbo rolled his eyes at this point. He was stalling for time, making sure they were not eaten by the time Mithrandir arrived! Thorin was the only one who was not shouting. He quickly realized what Bilbo was playing at, and gave Kili, who was closest to him, a swift kick. Kili shut up, and looked at his uncle, then at Bilbo, then at the trolls.

"I've got parasites as big as my arm!" he shouted. This set the Dwarves to arguing who had the biggest parasites. I did not care as long as it kept the trolls from eating us.

"What would you have us do then?" Tom said, walking to Bilbo. "Let them all go?"

"Well..." Bilbo said.

"You think I don't know what you're up to?" he said, walking back to the spit and turning it once more. "This little ferret is taking us for fools!"

"Ferret?" Bilbo said indignantly. Just then, I caught a glimpse of Mithrandir's robes through the trees and bushes. I closed my eyes and prepared to use my power over light.

"Fools?" Bert said.

"The dawn will take you all," Mithrandir bellowed in a deep voice, standing atop the large boulder that was preventing the light from reaching the trolls.

"Who's that?" Bert asked.

"No idea," Tom said.

"Can we eat him too?" William asked.

"Caladhiel, now!" Mithrandir cried. He raised his staff and brought it down, breaking the boulder with his magic. I closed my eyes, took a deep breath, and brought the light toward myself, brighter than it would have been if it had simply shone past the broken boulder.

The sunlight washed over the three monsters, swiftly turning them to stone.

The Dwarves cheered, while I simply smiled.


	6. Swords of Gondolin, Orc Packs, and Home

Chapter 5- Swords of Gondolin, Orc Packs, and Home

* * *

Mithrandir untied the Dwarves from the spit, putting out the fire, and then came to help us out of the sacks. He was going to free Bilbo first, as he was closer and already standing, but Thorin called out to him.

"Gandalf, Caladhiel is injured."

I shot Thorin a death glare. "I am alright now," I said.

"You said yourself you cannot heal poison," he retorted.

Mithrandir got me out of the sack and examined my arm. "Nothing a little sunlight can't fix," he said to me with a wink.

I smiled at him and closed my eyes, drawing the light into myself. It is true, I cannot drive out poison on my own. But poison is of the darkness, and darkness always flees from the light, especially that of the sun. The poison was driven from my body from the cut through which it had entered. The skin on my arm closed as the light caused my skin to glow golden. When I was fully healed, I allowed the light to return to the sun. The glow around me faded, and I opened my eyes to find the Dwarves and the Hobbit staring at me in awe.

I shrugged and said, "I told you that I could control light."

Mithrandir and I walked over to the trolls, examining them. Thorin followed us. This seemed familiar... Oh yes, the last time Thorin ticked off the Wizard, at the abandoned farmhouse.

"Where did you go to, if I may ask?" Thorin said.

"To look ahead," Mithrandir replied.

"And what brought you back?"

"Looking behind."

I smiled at his way with words.

"Actually though, Caladhiel called to me mentally. If she had not, you would have been mince meat by the time I got back," the Wizard praised me. I blushed a deep red and looked down.

"I did what needed to be done," I said, looking back up. "Bilbo deserves the thanks."

Mithrandir sensed my discomfort and changed the subject, looking at the statues. "Nasty business. Still, they are all in one piece."

"No thanks to your burglar," Thorin said.

Mithrandir looked at him sharply. "He had the nous to play for time. None of you Dwarves thought of that. Caladhiel did, but was too drained to do it herself. Instead she helped Bilbo to save your skins."

Thorin nodded, conceding his point.

"They must have come down from the Ettenmoors," Mithrandir said, examining the trolls.

"Since when do mountain trolls venture this far south?" Thorin asked him.

"Oh, not for an age," Mithrandir responded. His gaze was then lost in another world. "Not since a darker power ruled these lands."

I looked at him in worry. _Do you think he is stirring again?_ I asked him.

_I do not know,_ he murmured, then looked at the stone figures which had once been Tom, Bert, and William. "They could not have moved in daylight."

Thorin looked around, following his train of thought. "There must be a cave nearby."

He, Mithrandir, Dwalin, Bofur, Gloin, and Nori went to search for the cave, while I stayed behind. It would be nasty, and my enhanced Elven senses could not handle the stench that was sure to be there. I went to Fili, who was having some trouble standing, and helped him out. I put a hand on him, and drew the light into myself, then projected it through him. His stiffness was gone instantly, and he and Kili both looked at me in awe.

"How can you do that?" Kili asked me in amazement. I shrugged.

"My Daer-Ada, Celeborn the Wise, calls my Daer-Nana the Lady of Light. She has some control over light, but she told me that my power with light is greater than hers. I suppose I inherited it from her, but simply on a greater scale," I said to them.

The searchers found the cave and came out a few moments later. Gandalf and Thorin were each bearing a sword. I frowned and walked over to Thorin.

"May I see it?" I said, holding out my hand for the sword. He nodded and handed it to me.

I took it and unsheathed it part way. It was not made by any creature of darkness, nor by any smith among Men.

"The smith-work is that of Gondolin," I said in an awed whisper.

"So Gandalf told me," he said. "Can you tell what is written on the blade?"

I shook my head. "I know some of it, but it is impossible for me to read. I am not much of a scholar. For that you would need Arwen, or even better, my father. He is wiser in ancient languages than I or any of my siblings." I sheathed the sword and handed it back to Thorin. "I know how you feel about the Elves, but you could not wish for a finer blade."

He nodded, and took it from me without another word. Suddenly, I heard a loud noise in the bushes. At least, it was loud to me.

"Something is coming!" I shouted to Mithrandir. I could not tell what it was, and pulled out Wende Orme.

Suddenly, something leaped out of the bushes. It was a sled pulled by... giant bunnies? There was only one person that could be...

The rider of the sled cried, "Thieves! Fire! Murder!"

I relaxed and sheathed my sword, laughing lightly. Thorin looked at me like I was insane.

"Radagast!" Mithrandir called out. The Company relaxed and lowered their weapons when they realized that this person was known to our Wizard. "It's Radagast the Brown."

I sensed that they would wish to speak alone, and moved farther away so as not to inadvertanly eavesdrop. Mithrandir does not like eavesdroppers, and I have no wish to be on the receiving end of his wrath for that again. To elaborate, once when I was younger, the White Council had met in Imladris. I was not allowed to go because 1) I am not a member and 2) I was too young anyway. But I wanted so badly to hear what was said, that I hid in some bushes nearby. Well, as you might guess, my Daer-Nana sensed me. She called me out of my hiding place, and Mithrandir gave me such a severe lecture that I will never forget. No, not even after I sail for Valinor, or leave Ennorath for the Halls of Waiting. Anyway, back to what happened.

I sat down on a tree root, on high alert. I sensed darkness nearby, and it made me highly uneasy. Suddenly, a howl pierced the air.

_Caladhiel! The ponies are bolting!_ Sadron said in my mind.

_Go with them!_ I replied. _Take them to Imladris._

_I cannot leave you!_

_Nonsense. We will enter Imladris through the Hidden Pass, and that is too small for horses and ponies. Please Sadron, do as I say!_

He snorted, and I knew he would.

"Was that a wolf?" Bilbo said. "Are there-are there wolves out there?"

"Wolves?" Bofur replied. "No, that is not a wolf."

Suddenly, a Warg leaped out from behind a rock. Thorin drew his new sword and killed it with one strike. Another one appeared just behind it, but Thorin was having trouble getting his sword out of the beast's neck. Like a flash, I drew Raaka Kaure and killed it just as Thorin wrenched the Elvish blade from the dead Warg.

"Warg-scouts," the Dwarf-King said. "Which means an Orc pack is not far behind."

"Orc pack?" Bilbo asked. He was afraid, and to be honest, I did not blame him.

_Oh Eru, please. I am on the doorstep of my home, not far from seeing my son. Please keep us safe!_ I prayed.

"Who did you tell about your quest, beyond your kin?" Mithrandir demanded.

"No one," Thorin said.

"Who did you tell!" he said again, raising his voice.

"No one, I swear!" Thorin defended himself, sounding a bit desperate to prove his innocence in that quarter. "What in Durin's name is going on?"

"You are being hunted," Mithrandir told him grimly.

"We have to get out of here," Dwalin said.

"We can't," Ori said, running towards us. "We have no ponies. They bolted."

_Old news to me,_ I thought to myself.

"I'll draw them off," Radagast said with a determined face.

"These are Gundabad Wargs; they will outrun you!" Mithrandir said, trying to talk some sense into his fellow Wizard.

"These are Rhosgobel rabbits!" Radagast said. All of us looked at him strangely. "I'd like to see them try."

A few moments later, Radagast burst out of the trees. The Orc pack chased him as he taunted them.

"Come on!" Mithrandir said.

We rushed across a rocky, barren plain. In the distance, I could see Radagast eluding the Wargs that were after us. Suddenly, we had to take refuge behind a large rock, as Radagast brought them too close for comfort.

"Stay together!" Mithrandir whispered to us as we broke cover and ran. Thorin halted when they crossed in front of us again, but Ori accidentally ran out in front.

"Ori, no! Come back!" Thorin said, grabbing the youngest Dwarf and hauling him back.

"Come on, quick!" Mithrandir said again.

We rushed out, but Mithrandir and Thorin waited for everyone else before fleeing.

"Where are you leading us?" Thorin asked him.

Mithrandir looked at him but did not answer, instead pushing past him.

We hid behind another large rock when a Warg and its Orc rider caught our scent and bounded on top of the rock. I stayed silent, praying that it would not notice us. Thorin looked at Kili, then motioned to his nephew's bow. Kili nodded and silently put an arrow to the string. He darted out from behind the rock and shot the Warg. It stumbled, snarling, and its rider began to raise a horn to its mouth. I drew Raaka Kaure and shot him before he could sound the alarm. The Warg and its rider fell, shrieking terribly. I drew Wende Orme and killed the Orc, while Thorin buried the Elvish blade in the Warg's neck. They had already let off so much noise, though, that I knew the Orc pack would be alerted.

"Move," Mithrandir said. "Run!"

We took off once again, running along the grassy plain. But the Orc pack had begun to close in on us.

"There they are!" Gloin called in dismay.

"This way, quickly!" Mithrandir called, and we changed courses. "Caladhiel! Find the Pass!"

I sent out my senses while I ran, searching for the hidden entrance to my home. I led them into a clearing where I sensed my home, but the Wargs closed in. I found where I thought it was and sent a telepathic message to Mithrandir, not wanting the Orcs to find out where it was.

_Mithrandir, in that rock!_

He disappeared into the cave, unnoticed by Bilbo and the Dwarves.

"There's more coming!" Kili shouted.

"Kili! Caladhiel! Shoot them!" Thorin ordered.

Kili and I each drew an arrow from our quiver, fitted it to the string, and shot, completely in sync. I was used to it, but Kili looked amazed. He glanced at me as I let off a shot without even looking at my target. It hit the Warg in the skull, killing it instantly.

"We're surrounded!" Fili said.

"Where is Gandalf?" Kili cried.

"He's abandoned us!" Dwalin yelled.

I rolled my eyes, not bothering to correct them. He would appear soon, and they would be proved wrong. We gathered close to the rock that I assumed was the entrance. I had never entered Imladris through the Hidden Pass, so I did not know for certain if this was it. Ori shot a rock from his slingshot at the lead Orc. It hit the Warg's skull dead center. But unfortunately it bounced off, not even bothering it as it advanced.

"Hold your ground!" Thorin shouted, brandishing his new blade.

Suddenly, Mithrandir's head popped up from the hole by the rock

"This way, you fools!" he cried.

"Come on, move! Quickly, all of you! Go, go, go!" Thorin ordered hastily. One by one, Bilbo and the Dwarves slid down into the hole. Kili and I stood out farther than the rest, still shooting furiously. I heard Thorin kill a Warg that got too close. Soon, Thorin, Fili, Kili, and I were the only ones left.

"Kili! Caladhiel! Run!" the Dwarf-King yelled.

Kili had put another arrow to the string, but did not fire. He ran, and I followed him, still facing the enemy, firing off arrow after arrow. Fili had just slid into the tunnel. Kili followed him, and I shot off one last arrow before sliding down the large rock. Thorin followed soon after me. Kili helped me to my feet, as I had landed on my back, rather hard, I might add.

"You alright?" he said. I nodded, just as a horn sounded.

My head jerked to the entrance. "That is no Orc horn," I said. I knew my eyes were shining. My people had come to our aid. We listened to the fight from inside the cave, the rest afraid that the Orcs would discover us. I knew, however, that the Elves would never allow the Hidden Pass to be discovered. An Orc fell into the cave, shot dead with an arrow.

Thorin knelt and drew the arrow forth. He examined it. "Elves," he spat, throwing it to the ground. I frowned; that arrow looked familiar. I knelt and picked it up.

Standing, I said, "Not simply any Elves." I examined the arrow closer, and nodded as my suspicions were confirmed. "I made these arrows myself, as gifts for my brothers. This arrow belongs to Elrohir. My brothers are home again." I looked to my right, noticing a tunnel.

Dwalin had walked part way down it, then turned and said to Thorin, "I cannot see where the pathway leads. Do we follow it or not?"

"Follow it of course!" Bofur exclaimed.

I heard Mithrandir murmur, "I think that would be wise," but I remained silent. I pushed through the Dwarves and walked past them. I was ready to be back in my home again, and did not wish to hear them talk badly about my people any more. I walked through the tunnel with ease, back in my home territory once more. Mithrandir, Bilbo, and the Dwarves followed me. I breathed deeply, smelling the fresh scent of the many waterfalls. The path eventually widened from a narrow gorge to an open platform of rock, where we gazed upon the valley below us, where lies my home.

"The valley of Imladris," Mithrandir proclaimed in a loud voice. "In the Common Tongue, it's known by another name."

"Rivendell," Bilbo murmured. I smiled at him; he spoke in awe and reverence.

"Here lies the Last Homely House of the Sea," the Wizard continued.

"My home," I said. I was so relieved to be back. I was eager to see Ada and Arwen and my brothers again, and especially to see Nestaron.

But that was pushed to the back of my mind when Thorin spoke to Mithrandir, saying, "This was your plan all along. To seek refuge with our enemy."

I sighed and turned to him. "You have no enemies here, Thorin Oakenshield. The only ill-will to be found in this valley is that which you bring yourself," I said to him sharply. I then softened my face and voice. "You may believe me, Thorin. I grew up here, and I know my own people."

"You think the Elves will give our quest their blessing?" Thorin growled at the two of us. "They will try to stop us."

"Of course they will," Mithrandir said. "But we have questions that need to be answered. If we are to be successful, this will need to be handled with tact, and respect, and no small degree of charm. Which is why you will leave the talking to Caladhiel and I."

As this was my home, I took the lead, taking the Company across a bridge, and entering Imladris. We came into a courtyard, and a tall, dark-haired Elf walked gracefully down the stairs.

"Lindir," I said, acknowledging him.

"Hiril Caladhiel," he said respectfully, bowing his head slightly. He then turned to the Wizard. "Mithrandir."

"Ah, Lindir," he replied.

I heard Thorin whisper to Dwalin, "Stay sharp," and had to resist the urge to roll my eyes. If I had heard him, Lindir must have as well.

"Lastannem i athrannedh i Vruinen," the Elf said.

Mithrandir replied in Westron that the Company could understand him. "I must speak with Lord Elrond."

"My lord Elrond is not here," Lindir replied in the Common Tongue.

"Not here?" I said. "Where is he?"

Lindir began to reply, but was interrupted by the Elvish horns which had sounded earlier outside the Hidden Pass. We all turned to see a troop of armed Elvish horsemen riding across the bridge rapidly.

Thorin shouted, "Ifridi bekar! Hold ranks!" The Dwarves bunched up in a tight circle, their weapons pointed outward. The mounted Elves arrived and rode in tight circles around the Dwarves. Eventually, they halted, and my father separated from the other riders, my brothers following him.

"Gandalf," my father said.

"Lord Elrond. Mellonnen! Mo evinedh?" Mithrandir said, bowing gracefully.

"Farannem 'lamhoth i udul o charad. Daganem rim na lant Vedui," Ada replied, dismounting. He and Mithrandir embraced, then parted as he held up an Orc sword. "We rode out when Caladhiel's horse Sadron entered Imladris with a herd of ponies. He alerted us to their presence. Though it is strange for Orcs to come so close to our borders. Something, or someone, has drawn them near." He handed the weapon to Lindir, who took it and left.

"That may have been us, Ada," I finally spoke. Ada looked at me in surprise.

"Caladhiel, lellig-nin," he said, embracing me. "Forgive me, I did not see you."

I shook my head. "There is nothing to forgive, Ada." I looked over at my brothers. "Although there will be payment owed me if you two do not get over here and greet your little sister after being away for over six months!"

Elladan and Elrohir laughed. They dismounted and embraced me one at a time. I laughed and slung an arm around each of them. Now all we needed was Arwen to be back in the old days.

Thorin moved forward, and caught Ada's attention as he recognized him. "Welcome Thorin, son of Thrain," he greeted the Dwarf-King.

"I do not believe we have met," Thorin said in his deep voice.

"You have your grandfather's bearing," Ada said, evaluating him. "I knew Thror when he ruled under the Mountain."

"Indeed? He made no mention of you," Thorin said in an insolent tone. My brothers tensed at the insult directed to our father. I was not appreciative of Thorin's words, but gave my brothers a warning look not to antagonize him. I would be giving him a piece of my mind sometime tonight.

Ada spoke, saying, "Nartho i noer, toltho i viruvor. Boe i annam vann a nethail vin."

"What is he saying?" Gloin growled. "Does he offer us insult?"

I sighed and spoke. "No, Master Gloin, though he has a good cause to offer some of you here insult," here I glared at Thorin. "He is offering you food, refreshment, and shelter."

The Dwarves, not including their leader, turned and consulted among each other. Thorin stared at me, with... was that remorse in his eyes?

Gloin faced us again and said, "Ah, well, in that case, lead on."

Suddenly, I heard Arwen's voice saying, "Nestaron, no! Come back!"

I turned just in time to see my son at the top of the stairs. He paused and looked at me, then took off down the steps at a run as Arwen appeared behind him. I knelt, and my son ran into my arms. I stood, holding him in my arms, my hand caressing his hair.

"Oh, Nestaron," I whispered, "I missed you so much, lonneg-nin."

"I missed you, Nana," he said.

I swooped him up in the air at arms length, while he laughed and giggled uncontrollably. I laughed at my son's antics as I brought him down to my hip. I turned and faced the Dwarves.

"Nestaron," I said, looking at my son, then at Thorin and Company. "I would like to introduce you to my traveling companions, Thorin Oakenshield and Company." Turning to the Dwarves, I said, "Thorin, Fili, Kili, Balin, Dwalin, Oin, Gloin, Dori, Nori, Ori, Bifur, Bofur, Bombur, and Bilbo, I would like to introduce you to my son, Nestaron." The Company looked at me in shock. I knew that I had given them no indication that I was a mother. Thorin looked... astounded, for lack of a better term. Fili and Kili looked at me, a light breaking through in their eyes.

"That's what you meant," Kili said slowly. "And why you didn't come right out and say that one of your siblings had a child."

I smiled softly. "Aye."

Just then, Arwen descended the stairs, and Nestaron noticed that my brothers were here. He wriggled out of my arms and ran to Elladan, who grabbed him up in a hug as I embraced my sister. She then turned to the Company.

"Welcome to Imladris, Thorin, son of Thrain," she said in her strong but soft voice. "And welcome to your companions. I am Arwen, daughter of Elrond."

"The Evenstar of our people," I added.

"You all must be tired from your journey," she continued, ignoring my words. "You shall be shown to your rooms to freshen up before the noon-day meal."

The Dwarves nodded and murmured their thanks, too overwhelmed by Arwen's beauty to speak louder. She smiled and turned away, walking towards our brothers and my son. She embraced them, and I picked up Nestaron.

Arwen faced the three of us and said, "You need to go get cleaned up as well. You have that..." She cleared her throat for emphasis. "Warrior scent about you."

I grinned and said, "Alright, Sister, I can take a hint. I know Elladan and Elrohir and I could all use a bath and some clothes appropriate for dinner." I handed my son over to her and said, "We had better go clean up, brothers. You know Mithrandir will not, and one 'warrior', as our sister so delicately put it, at the table is quite enough."

Arwen smacked my arm and said, "Oh, I will show you delicate, sister. I may have been more of a scholar than you and our brothers, but I am just as much of a warrior as all three of you!"

All four of us laughed, and we headed to our rooms, while Arwen took charge of Nestaron. I was home once again.

* * *

Gondolin- an ancient Elvish city which was destroyed by dragons and goblins

Valinor- the land across the Sea where the Valar, the creators of Middle Earth, dwell. Only Elves or those who are deemed worthy can sail there

Eru- overall creator; creator of the Valar; also known as Illuvatar (Iluminator)

Hiril- Lady

Lastannem i athrannedh i Vruinen- We heard you had crossed into the Valley

* Ifridi bekar!- Ready weapons

Mellonnen! Mo evinedh- My friend! Where have you been?

Farannem 'lamhoth i udul o charad. Daganem rim na lant Vedui- We have been hunting a pack of Orcs that came up from the South. We slew a number near the Hidden Pass.

lellig-nin- my daughter

Nartho i noer, toltho i viruvor. Boe i annam vann a nethail vin- Light the fires, bring forth the wine. We must feed our guests.


	7. NIghtmares, Lullabies, and True Mates

Chapter 6- Nightmares, Lullabies, and Heart-to-Heart Talks

* * *

(A/N) The song Caladhiel sings to Nestaron in this chapter is Into the West, which is sung by Annie Lennox as the credits song for The Lord of the Rings: Return of the King. I do not own any of it, however much I wish I did.

* * *

I walked through the corridors, glad to be back in my home once more. I reached my room and found that Arwen had somehow been there first. A beautiful dress was laid out on the bed, as well as matching slippers, but I was in no condition to put it on at this moment. The main part of the dress was made of a shimmery dark blue velvet-like fabric. The sleeves had partially the same fabric, but were overlapped by a see-through silvery-white fabric. The neckline and the hem of the sleeves were embroidered with silver thread. The blue part of the sleeves was embroidered with silver thread in flower and vine patterns. I walked into the washroom to find there was already a bath drawn up for my use. I grinned, took off my clothes, unbraided my hair, and slipped into the warm water. It felt so refreshing; I had not had this luxury since we left the Shire. I lathered my hair and rinsed several times. I swished off my body quickly and stood, drying off. I wrapped a towel around me and walked into my room, drying my hair with a different towel. I slipped into a robe, sat at the vanity, and began the arduous task of combing my heavy wet hair. After about ten minutes of attempting to tame my hair, I put my head in my hands, gave a strangled, muffled scream, and gave up. Just then, I heard a knock on the door.

"Yes?" I said, thoroughly exhausted. When there was no response, I sighed and said, "Come in!"

The door opened and there stood the last person I expected: Thorin Oakenshield. I sighed again; I was still not pleased with how he had spoken to my father earlier. "Can I help you, Master Oakenshield?" I asked him.

"I was walking by and I heard you cry out," he said roughly. "I knew this was your room, and wanted to see if you were alright."

My face softened. "I am exhausted," I admitted. Dropping my head into my hands once more, I mumbled, "I hate my hair."

He took a step forward and said, "Perhaps I can help."

I looked at him in surprise. "Why would you help me? After all, I am only the daughter of the Lord of Imladris, who your grandfather never spoke of knowing." I spoke bitterly, for I was still angry about his words to Ada.

He winced slightly and said, "I wanted to apologize for my words earlier. They were uncalled for, especially since he had done nothing to us."

"Except offer you shelter, and saved us all from the Orcs," I said. Softening my tone, I continued. "It is not I you should apologize to. My father was the one you insulted so badly." I cracked a smile. "And my brothers who you royally got off on the wrong foot with. They were prepared to go forward and rip you apart."

He bowed his head. "Again, I apologize that I offended _you._" I noticed that he put emphasis on the word you, but chose not to mention it. He looked at my hair, and the faintest smile crossed his face. "Could you still use some help?"

I laughed lightly and said, "Yes, please."

I surrendered the comb to him. He took it and gently began to comb through my tangled tresses. In only a few moments, my hair was tangle-free, and it had not hurt. I looked at him in amazement as he finished.

"I used to comb my mother's and sister's hair all the time," he admitted to me. "I haven't done it in years, though."

I smiled. "Thank you. I could not have done it by myself."

He smiled in return and handed the comb back to me. Our fingers brushed accidentally, and I felt a shock pass from him into me. I pulled back immediately, realizing what just happened.

"Perhaps you would talk with me later?" he asked.

"Yes," I said. "I would like that."

He bowed his head slightly and left my room, closing the door gently behind him. I stood there in shock for a moment, then I looked at my hand. That shock I felt is what one feels with one's true mate. But an Elf and a Dwarf could not be true mates... Could they? I shook off my thoughts, and changed into the dress and slippers. I braided my hair down my back in its usual form, and prepared to leave the room. I walked the corridors until I came upon Arwen, who had just put Nestaron down for a nap. I spoke with her until Elladan and Elrohir came to escort us. We then made our way to the courtyard where the midday meal was being held. Ada, Mithrandir, Thorin, and Bilbo had just arrived. I was seated next to Thorin, as my siblings were not too terribly find of him at the moment. Arwen sat on my other side, and our brothers just beyond her. Ada was examining the Elvish sword which Thorin had claimed from the troll hoard.

"This is Orcrist. the Goblin-Cleaver," he said. "A famous blade, forged by the High Elves of the West, my kin." He handed it back to the Dwarf-King. "May it serve you well."

Thorin took the blade from him, nodding with... was that respect? Ada then looked at the sword Mithrandir had taken. "And this is Glamdring, the Foe-Hammer, sword of the King of Gondolin. These swords were made for the goblin wars of the first age." Ada looked at Thorin and Mithrandir in turn. "How did you come by these?"

"We found them in a troll hoard on the Great East Road," Mithrandir replied.

"And what were you doing on the Great East Road?" Ada asked in suspicion. Thorin stiffened slightly, and he and I exchanged a look of alarm. I decided to interject something here.

"Ada," I said in a low voice. "Perhaps this should wait until after we have eaten."

Ada nodded, and Thorin cast me a grateful look. I knew, however, that the questions were only delayed for a little while, and I was correct.

* * *

Later that night, Ada asked to speak with Mithrandir, Thorin, and myself. Bilbo and Balin came with us. We stood before my father in one of the many halls of Imladris, as he said, "I shall ask you once more: what were you doing on the Great East Road?"

"Our business is no concern of Elves," Thorin responded, then looked at me quickly. "Save one, and only because she is one of the Company." He looked back at my father. "One of us."

"For goodness sake, Thorin, show him the map," Mithrandir said.

"It is the legacy of my people," he responded stubbornly. "It is mine to protect, as are its secrets."

"Safe me from the stubbornness of Dwarves," Mithrandir muttered. He then raised his voice and said, "Your pride will be your downfall. You stand here in the presence of one of the few people in Middle Earth who can read that map. Show it to Lord Elrond!"

Thorin stood still for a moment, then looked at me, seeming to ask what I thought. I nodded slightly, so that it was barely noticeable. He took the map and began to hand it to Ada, but Balin tried to stop him.

"Thorin, no!"

The Dwarf-King brushed Balin aside and handed the map to my father, who took it and looked at it.

"Erebor." He looked up at Mithrandir and Thorin and I, startled. "What is your interest in this map?"

Thorin opened his mouth to answer, but Mithrandir beat him to it. "It's mainly academic. As you know this sort of artifact sometimes contains hidden text. You still read Ancient Dwarvish, do you not?"

Thorin looked at Mithrandir gratefully, showing respect, and Mithrandir fired him a warning look to be more careful. Ada examined the map, walking into the moonlight. Suddenly, he said, "Cirth Ithil."

Mithrandir looked at each other, light breaking through in our eyes.

"Moon runes," I breathed. "Of course."

"An easy thing to miss," the Wizard agreed with me.

"Well in this case that is true," Ada said. "Moon runes can only be read by the light of a moon of the same shape and season as the day on which they were written."

"Can you read them?" Thorin asked him, seemingly humble for a change.

Ada glanced at him, then led us all to an open area outside, on the side of a cliff. It was surrounded by several large waterfalls. There was a large table made of some kind of crystal at the very edge of the cliff. Ada walked towards it, and I looked up at the sky, where the moon was covered by clouds.

"These runes were written on a Midsummer's Eve by the light of a crescent moon nearly two hundred years ago," Ada revealed. "It seems you were meant to come to Rivendell. Fate is with you, Thorin Oakenshield; the same moon shines upon us tonight."

We looked up, and the cloud which covered the moon drifted away. Rays of moonlight shone down, and the waterfalls turned into sheer curtains woven of silver, diamond, and pearl. Then the moonlight hit the table, causing light to flow through the map, which had been placed on the surface of the crystal. Ancient Dwarvish runes became visible, and Ada translated them into Westron for those of us, (Bilbo), who do not understand Ancient Dwarvish.

"Stands by the gray stone when the thrush knocks," he said. "And the setting sun with the last light of Durin's Day will shine upon the keyhole."

"Durin's Day?" Bilbo asked.

"It is the start of the Dwarves' new year," I explained to him. "When the last moon of autumn and the first sun of winter appear in the sky together."

"This is ill news," Thorin said, a frown on his handsome face. Wait, handsome face? Where in Ennorath did that come from?! As I was busy trying that thought away wherever it had come from, Thorin continued to speak. "Summer is passing. Durin's Day will soon be upon us."

"We still have time," Balin said hurriedly.

"Time? For what?" Bilbo said.

"To find the entrance," the elderly Dwarf said firmly. "We have to be standing at exactly the right spot at exactly the right time. Then, and only then, can the door be opened."

I put my head in my hands. Our cover was now blown. True, I hated hiding our quest from my father, but that was better than having the White Council examine our actions.

"So this is your purpose," my father said. "To enter the Mountain."

"Nicely done, Balin," I groaned into the palm of my hand.

"What of it?" Thorin said, his tone slightly belligerent. This was one time, however, that I welcomed his attitude.

"There are some who would not deem it wise," he cautioned, handing Thorin the map. The Dwarf-King took it gruffly, tucking it inside his coat.

"Who do you mean?" Mithrandir asked him.

My father turned to him and said, "You are not the only guardian to stand watch over Middle Earth."

I looked up sharply. "Ada," I said. "You cannot mean what I think."

He looked at me for a moment, then turned and walked away. Mithrandir looked at me, and I at him.

"Good luck," I said. "If he is here, you will need it, for you are on your own."

"Thank you," he said with a light chuckle, then he left to follow Ada. I turned to face my companions.

"What was that about?" Thorin asked me.

A crease appeared between my eyebrows. I knew that the White Council had been summoned here, and Mithrandir would be reprimanded for helping the Dwarves. I was brought back to the present by Thorin calling my name.

"Caladhiel, are you alright?" he asked me. I nodded.

"We should go our ways for the night," I said. "We will need rest. We do not know when we will need to leave again."

He nodded in agreement. "You're right. Goodnight, Caladhiel."

I smiled. "Goodnight, Thorin." I turned to the other two and nodded, smiling. "Balin, Bilbo." I turned and left, but did not go to my rooms, as I was not tired. Instead, I went to Arwen's rooms, where I could be certain of sound council. I reached her door, and knocked. She bade me enter, and I went in. She opened her arms and I ran into them, glad to feel like an elfling once again, if only for a few minutes. I moved away and became an elleth one more.

"Man carel le?" she said in a whispery voice.

I sighed. "Many things."

She studied my face for a moment, then said, "You love someone."

I looked at her sharply. She was good at reading me. Of course, that was mostly due to the fact that she had practically raised me. She and my brothers knew me better than anyone, even our father.

"Who is he?" she asked.

I sighed. "I do not even know if I love him or not. How is one to know?"

"First, who is he?" she persisted.

"Thorin," I said in a low voice. She drew in a sharp breath.

"Caladhiel, he is-"

"A mortal," I interrupted her. "I know. But that does not change what I feel. When we touch, even if it is accidental, I feel a spark travel all throughout my body. I know he feels it too. And I know what it means."

"True mates," she whispered in awe, then looked at me. "If that is so, then Illuvatar had declared it to be. Who are we to interfere in His ways?"

I smiled slightly. "True." She smiled at me in return.

"You should get some rest," she said. "Something tells me that you will not remain here for long. Thorin's abhorrence of our people will see to that."

"In that case, I should be with my son," I said.

She nodded. "Námarië, sister."

I smiled and embraced her. "Námarië."

We parted, and I went to my room. There I changed into a night dress, and took down my hair, pinning only a few small strands out of my face. I then went to Nestaron's room. As I drew closer, I could hear his cries. I drew in a deep breath and ran faster, fear spurring me on. I burst into his room to find him trapped in a nightmare. I drew a shaky breath, thankful that he was alright. I went to him and picked him up, waking him from his nightmare.

"Nestaron, shh," I said softly. "It is only a bad dream."

He clung to my night gown and my hair, tears streaming down his face. "No," he gasped out. "It was too real. You lay on a battlefield, your eyes open, but staring at nothing. The Dwarf-King was beside you, weeping for you. Then you were beneath stone, your eyes closed, your sword in your hands and your bow and quiver at your side. It was too real to simply be a dream!"

Though his words startled me, I managed to keep my composure. "It was only a dream, lonneg-nin," I said soothingly. "I am here. I am safe."

He was still too afraid to return to sleep, so I sat down in a rocking chair with him in my lap, and began to rock and sing.

_Lay down  
Your sweet and weary head  
Night is falling  
You have come to journey's end  
Sleep now  
And dream of the ones who came before  
They are calling  
From across the distant shore  
Why do you weep?  
What are these tears upon your face?  
Soon you will see  
All of your fears will pass away  
Safe in my arms  
You're only sleeping_

_What can you see  
On the horizon?  
Why do the white gulls call?  
Across the sea  
A pale moon rises  
The ships have come to carry you home  
And all will turn  
To silver glass  
A light on the water  
All souls pass_

_Hope fades  
Into the world of night  
Through shadows falling  
Out of memory and time  
Don't say: "We have come now to the end"  
White shores are calling  
You and I will meet again  
And you'll be here in my arms  
Just sleeping_

_What can you see  
On the horizon?  
Why do the white gulls call?  
Across the sea  
A pale moon rises  
The ships have come to carry you home  
And all will turn  
To silver glass  
A light on the water  
Grey ships pass  
Into the West._

By the time I finished singing, he had gone to sleep again. I smiled and kissed his forehead softly, placing him back in his bed. I then went to my own room, where I climbed in my bed and went to sleep.

* * *

_I was fourteen years old, just learning how to use my ability to read minds. My brothers returned home, and I ran to meet them. The moment I touched them, however, I had access to their memories. The worst part, however, was that I saw what they did when they rescued our mother from the Orcs. I saw how she had been tortured. I relived everything for years to come. Slowly, it faded from my mother screaming in pain, to Thorin lying dead. I screamed, saying nothing but "No, no!" over and over again as my vision faded into darkness..._

* * *

I sat bolt upright in my bed, panting heavily. I looked out the doors which led from my room to the gardens. I pushed back my covers and walked outside, simply enjoying the nighttime, until I came upon my favorite place: a stone bench situated beneath an arbor of beautiful moonflowers. I sat there, enjoying the scent my favorite flowers gave off. Suddenly, I heard heavy footsteps heading my way. I looked up to see Thorin in front of me. He also seemed to be in his nightly attire, or close to it. He wore tanned trousers, and an untucked flowy, long sleeved white shirt. His shirt was one of those which had ties at the neck, which were undone. He looked just as handsome as he did in his traveling clothes. For a moment, he seemed unable to speak, but he soon recovered.

"A nightmare?" he asked in a more gentle tone than usual.

I nodded, then flushed slightly when I remembered the other part of my dream where he had been involved.

"Do you want to talk about it?" he said.

I hesitated, then said softly, "It was about my mother. She was captured by Orcs when I was only a baby. They tortured her horribly. When my brothers discovered what had happened, they went and raided the Orcs cave and brought her back. Ada was able to heal her physically, but not mentally. Not a year later she sailed for the Undying Lands."

He was silent for a moment, then said, "You just keep proving me wrong."

"What do you mean?" I asked him.

"In the Shire," he replied. "When I said that you still had your family, and had suffered no pain, no loss. I had no idea about your mother."

"It is all in the past," I said. "Let us leave it there."

He nodded. "May I sit beside you?"

I nodded, and he seated himself.

"What of your son?" he said. I looked at him, but his gaze was directed straight ahead. "What happened to his father?"

I looked down. "Do you remember when I told you of Miriel and Beleg?" I asked him. He glanced at me and nodded. I took a deep breath and forged ahead. "Miriel was four months pregnant when Beleg was killed. She gave birth five months later, but was too weak to live any longer. She died the same day, but not before gaining my word that I would raise her child, Nestaron, as my own son; so I have. He is truly my son now, though I have always told him off his brave father and wonderful mother."

Thorin looked at me now, studying my face intently. "You are amazing," he said softly. "No other maiden would have raised the child of another woman as her own with no husband to aid her."

I flushed and looked down. "It was my fault Beleg died," I said in almost a whisper. "It was the least I could do."

He put a finger to my lips. "You said that before," he said in a stern voice, and my eyes widened slightly. "His death was not of your making. He made the decision to protect you. You are not to blame."

He slowly moved his hand from my lips, but now his eyes were staring into mine; they seemed to be endless pools of sapphire blue. His eyes flickered between my eyes and my lips, and somehow, I knew what he was asking. Slowly, his face came towards mine, and my eyes closed instinctively as his lips met mine. It was a short kiss, gentle and sweet, my perfect first kiss. He pulled away slowly and looked me in the eyes. I did not know what to say or do. He slowly reached his hand towards my face and caressed my cheek. I closed my eyes and leaned into his hand as his feather-light touch sent shocks throughout my entire being. I knew then that he was indeed my true mate. It did not matter that we were of rival races; we were each other's perfect half. I opened my eyes and looked at him; a single glance at his eyes confirmed that he knew as well.

He withdrew his hand and said, "You should rest. You have had a hard day."

"As have you," I replied. "Why were you in the gardens in the first place?"

"I could not sleep," he said. "Thoughts kept running through my mind, and I came out here to clear my head. I've been here for a while, and heard someone singing a beautiful lullaby when I first came out here. Something about grey ships and silver glass."

I blushed slightly and said, "That was me." He studied my eyes, and I continued, saying, "Nestaron had a nightmare, and could not go back to sleep until I had sung to him." I decided now would be a good time for a subject change. "You need to rest," I said. "Arwen said that she does not believe that we would be here for long."

He nodded. "I will walk you to your room, if you wish."

I nodded, suddenly feeling shy. "Thank you."

He stood and offered me his hand. I took it and he lifted me to my feet effortlessly. He kept a hold of my hand until we stood outside the garden entrance to my room. Only then did he release me.

"I hope that you have a restful sleep," he said.

I smiled at him. "I hope the same for you. Losto vae, Thorin."

He smiled at me. Not a small smile, not a sarcastic smirk, a genuine smile that took my breath away. "Good night, Caladhiel."

I turned and entered my room. I climbed into my bed for the second time that night, and surrendered to sleep once more. Although this time, my sleep was peaceful, and undisturbed.

* * *

true mates- soul mates; a match made by Eru Illuvatar, which means it cannot be changed or broken. One can reject the other, however. When that is done, the one who is rejected could die of a broken heart

Cirth Ithil- Moon runes

Man carel le- What troubles you?

Losto vae- sleep well


	8. Over the Edge of the Wild

Chapter 7- Over the Edge of the Wild

* * *

I awoke in the morning to a voice in my head.

_Caladhiel, wake up! The Company must leave now, or Saruman will find a way to stop you._

The mention of Saruman woke me swiftly. I dressed in my traveling clothes and pulled my hair into a braid. As I was doing that, I spoke to Thorin in my mind.

_Thorin, wake up! We must leave. If we do not, we will be kept here, and prevented from fulfililng our quest!_ He woke, startled and somewhat confused. _We must move out now!_

With that, I severed our connection, and I grabbed my cloak, pack, and weapons. I readied myself and left for Nestaron's room. I went in and spoke to him, saying softly, "Nestaron, the Company is leaving."

He awoke immediately to the sound of my voice.

"Nana, why do you have to go?" he asked me sadly. "After what I saw-"

"It was only a dream, lonneg-nin," I said soothingly. "As to why I must go, I made an agreement, and signed my name. I cannot go back on my word."

He nodded, then hugged me as tightly as his five-year-old arms could manage. I hugged him back just as tightly. Pulling back, I placed my hands on his shoulders and looked him in the eyes.

"I will return," I whispered. "I swear to you, I will."

"All I ask is that you be safe," he said. "I do not want to lose my mother."

I nodded and managed a smile. "I will be safe. I swear it."

I hugged him one last time and left his room. I headed to Arwen's room; she would kill me if I left without telling her. I went in and find her sleeping soundly.

"Arwen," I whispered. "Wake up."

She opened her eyes and looked at me.

"You are leaving?" she said. I nodded.

"Yes," I said quietly. "Mithrandir thinks it best. Saruman will try to keep us from leaving if we stay any longer. It is important to Thorin that this is done." I flushed as I thought about last night. "And if it is important to him, then it is important to me as well."

As soon as I said that, Arwen examined my face closely. "Caladhiel, is there something you are keeping from me?" she said, sounding slightly amused. "What happened after you left my rooms last night?"

My face turned a bright red, which was unusual for an Elf, as I told her about what had occurred in the gardens. She smiled, seeming very pleased.

"This means he accepts you," she said joyfully. "When you spoke to me last night, I feared that he might reject you. And if he had-"

"It could be fatal," I finished quietly.

She nodded, sobering suddenly as we were both reminded of the risks. True mates were connected in their souls. When one is harmed, the other feels the same pain. And if one falls in battle, the other will most likely follow them. It is possible to survive, but highly unlikely.

"Please be careful, Caladhiel," Arwen whispered. "I cannot bear to lose you. I wish Elladan and Elrohir could accompany you-"

"Nay," I said, stopping her. "They have their own mission to fulfill. Also, Thorin and the rest of the Dwarves are used to me now. They count me as one of them, especially since I have saved their hides twice."

She smiled and said, "If you are leaving in a few moments, you had best make certain that everyone is ready to go, should you not?"

I smiled at her and nodded. "Gi melin, Arwen," I said as I embraced her.

"Gi melin, Caladhiel."

We parted, and she stood when I did. When I looked at her in question, she said, "I am the Lady of Imladris. I will see you off."

I smiled at her, and we walked down the corridor together. I wondered if I would ever return here again. We found Thorin coming out of his room ahead of us in the hall. He walked to us and bowed slightly.

"Lady Arwen," he greeted my sister. She nodded to him graciously, and he turned to me. "Are you ready?"

I nodded. "Yes. I have already bid Nestaron farewell."

He nodded, and the three of us walked out to the courtyard where the Company had gathered. They began to move out, and I turned to Arwen.

"I have said it once before, but I will say it again," she said to me. "Please be careful, sister. Do not take risks that are not necessary."

I smiled, trying to reassure her, and said, "I will return safely sister. Námarië."

She smiled faintly. "Námarië."

We embraced once more, and I followed the Company up the rocky path to the place where we would leave Imladris. Just before we left, Thorin turned to face us.

"Be on your guard," he warned us. "We're about to step over the edge of the Wild. Balin, you know these paths; lead on."

"Aye," Balin replied.

I cast back one last longing look at my home, where my son still slept on, then forced myself to turn away. I walked to the front and quietly said to Thorin, "I also know these paths. I have traveled them with my brothers many times."

He nodded, indicating that I Balin and I both lead the Company. I walked up beside the elderly Dwarf.

"Master Baggins, I suggest you keep up," I heard Thorin say gruffly. I shook my head to myself. He had given no indication that he even remembered last night, but then he was a stubborn male Dwarf. He felt that it would show weakness, a weakness that should not be shown to his companions. Slowly, I stepped out of Imladris and over the edge of the Wild. There was no turning back now.


	9. Home is Behind, the World Ahead

Chapter 8- Home Is Behind, the World Ahead

* * *

*Thorin's POV*

We hiked for hours, not pausing once. Balin and Caladhiel did not allow us to halt until the sun started to go down. We then set up camp; Caladhiel came and spoke to me quietly.

"This is our last chance to safely make a fire before we cross the Misty Mountains," she said.

"Are you certain it is safe?" I asked her. "What of the Orc pack?"

She shook her head. "They are nowhere near for the moment. My father and brothers put the fear of the Elves in them. They will not willingly come anywhere near Imladris."

I nodded and turned to my nephews. "Fili, Kili, go see if you can get us some fresh meat." They nodded and left. "Oin, Gloin, get a fire going," I said to the two brothers.

They nodded and set about their task. I then turned to Caladhiel, and my mind went to the previous night. I had suspected since the night she awoke from her nightmare that she was my true mate, mainly due to the fact that when I saw her pain and fear, all I wanted to do was take her in my arms and comfort her. But I kept my silence. I was a Dwarf, she an Elf. Those of rival races could not be true mates, or at least that was what I thought. But after last night, in the gardens of Rivendell, I knew that she was my true mate, my perfect other half, the one I could never live without.

"You know?" I said to her now. She nodded.

"How could I not after last night?" she said with a small smile. "I wanted to thank you for what you said about Beleg. It is true that I have blamed myself for his and Miriel's deaths. I cannot help but feel that if I had died that day, Nestaron would have both his parents, and-"

I held my hand to her lips gently, as I had done the night before. Her words were like driving a dagger into me, and my heart was suddenly seized with an icy fear.

"Do not say that," I whispered hoarsely. "You cannot know how it makes me feel."

I dropped my hand and moved back a step. I was about to turn and go back to the rest of the Company when I heard her say, "Yes I do." I turned and looked at her, a questioning look on my face.

"I know exactly what you feel," she repeated softly. "Every time that I think that one of us may not make it out of this alive, the same fear besets my heart."

I walked back to her and caressed her cheek gently with my hand. She closed her eyes and leaned into my touch.

"I swear to you," I said in a low voice. "You will live through this. I will not let anyone harm you."

She opened her eyes and looked at me, studying my face. I found myself looking deeply into her eyes: her emerald eyes which shone with the radiance of the Arkenstone. I leaned forward and gently kissed her. When my lips connected with hers, I could have sworn Gandalf set off some of his fireworks, for kissing Caladhiel was like nothing I had ever felt before in my life. I pulled away and looked at her. She was so achingly beautiful, I could not believe that she felt the same for me as I felt about her. We had only known each other for a few days, but I felt as though I had known her forever. She opened her eyes and looked at me, somewhat shyly.

"I had never been kissed before last night," she said in a half-whisper.

I smiled. "Neither have I," I said honestly. "I do not know how I mustered the courage to kiss you last night. I just knew that it was right."

"Why have you never kissed someone before? Surely you must have thought many girls attractive," she said.

"I knew that I wanted to save myself for my true mate, if Eru blessed me with one," I told her.

She smiled and glanced up at the moon, which was just making its appearance, and then at the camp. Fili and Kili had just returned with a young buck slung between them.

"Bombur will have that cooked up soon," she said, then looked at me. "Regardless of the fact that the Orc pack is not around, we should not stray far from the camp. There are other things stirring besides Orcs."

I nodded, and we walked over to the fire. She spread her cloak on the ground and sat on it. She then looked up at me. "There is enough room for you to sit here as well, if you want," she murmured shyly.

I smiled slightly and sat down beside her. We did not speak; simply being next to the other was enough for both of us. The food was soon ready. We ate, then prepared to bed down for the night, after I told Nori to take first watch. I put down my blankets, and saw Caladhiel getting hers out of her pack. She looked up and I caught her eye, as I silently asked her to sleep beside me. She blushed slightly, and made her way to me. She laid her blankets down next to mine, and then we both lay down close to each other. I was glad to know that she was safe. As long as she was beside me, I would know if she had a nightmare, and would be able to comfort her. I would be there for her, and no one would ever harm her, as long as I still drew breath. With these thoughts in my mind, I allowed myself to sleep.


	10. Stone Giants

Chapter 9- Stone Giants

* * *

*Caladhiel's POV*

I woke in the morning, finding that I felt very safe, and very warm. Also, my pillow was very comfortable. Then I remembered that I was in the Wild. I did not have a pillow. I looked down and saw an arm draped across my waist. Which meant that my pillow was a person... I turned over and saw none other than Thorin, who was still asleep. His face seemed to be less aged in sleep, the lines of care and worry had fallen away. I turned over to face him, trying not to move his arm too much, as it was still wrapped around my waist. He felt me move and, mumbling something in his sleep, held me even tighter. I smiled slightly, and reached up, lightly brushing his cheek with one hand. His eyes drifted open as I did so, and he smiled at me.

"Good morning," I whispered.

"Good morning," he murmured in return. "No nightmares?"

I smiled. "No nightmares," I confirmed. "But if we want to avoid the Company seeing us like this, we should get a move on before they start to stir-"

"Uncle, we should be getting ready to move- Oh!" Kili had come up on us unexpectedly.

I groaned a little and dropped my head as Thorin hurriedly moved his arm and sat up.

"Yes Kili, we should move out," he said to his nephew, as though he had not just seen him holding an Elf maiden in his arms so soon after waking up. He turned and offered me his hand like a gentleman. I took it and stood, gathering my blankets. Thorin picked up his as well. We put them in our packs and went to the rest of the Company.

"What are we eating this morning, Bombur?" Gloin asked.

"We are not," Thorin answered him. "If we hope to reach the Misty Mountains by tonight, we must move out now."

Just then, I felt something in my pack that was not there before we left Imladris. I opened it and pulled out wafers of some sort of bread wrapped in large green and gold leaves. I smiled as I recognized them.

"Lembas," I said in awe where the others could hear me. "The Waybread of the Elves. One small bite can keep a grown man on his feet for an entire day. They can be kept good as long as they remain unbroken in their leaf wrappings."

I distributed one piece of the Waybread to everyone, then carefully stowed the rest in my pack. We then moved out, and I find myself walking between Fili and Kili.

"So," Fili said. "My brother tells me that you and our uncle were rather cozy last night."

My face turned a brilliant scarlet as I turned to look at him. "And did your uncle never teach you that only old women gossip shamelessly, and never princes and warriors?" I did, snapping at him somewhat, hoping to make them shut up. Unfortunately, it only increased their fun.

"Ooh, someone's defensive," Kili joked. I glared at him.

"Do not think I will not kill you before this is over, Dwarf," I muttered, knowing he could hear me.

"And risk Uncle's wrath? I think not," Fili said with a wink.

At that, I gave up. I could not fight them. "So help me, if you two spread this to the rest of the camp," I said between gritted teeth. "I will personally feed you to that Orc pack, and your uncle will help me!"

They made a dramatic show of keeping their mouths shut.

"Our lips are sealed," Fili promised.

"For now," Kili muttered, and Fili elbowed him.

"Quiet, she's not joking," he hissed at his brother.

I smirked, and we fell into a comfortable silence.

* * *

We walked all day, and found ourselves at the foot of the Misty Mountains by midday. We began to climb, and were in the heart of the mountain range by the time night fell. And with the darkness came a terrible storm.

The trail ahead of us was narrow and dangerous, with a cliff on one side and a sheer drop on the other. The storm was fierce; lightning flashed close to us, and the rain came down in thick sheets all around us. I sent up a silent prayer of thanks to the Valar that my cloak was waterproof.

"Hold on!" Thorin shouted as the wind became stronger, threatening to blow us off the trail. I was now walking just behind Thorin, wanting to be as close to him as I could get in case something happened. I looked back, and just as I did, the stone underneath Bilbo's feet gave way, and he almost fell into the open chasm. I started to go back to help, though I would not reach him in time, but Dwalin managed to pull him back to safety.

"We must find shelter!" Thorin shouted.

Suddenly, Dwalin yelled, "Watch out!"

We looked up and saw a massive boulder hurtling through the air. It hit the mountainside above us, causing rocks to fall all around us. Thorin grabbed me and threw me up against the side of the mountain, pressing himself over me, shielding me with his own body.

"This is no thunderstorm," we heard Balin cry. "It's a thunderbattle! Look!"

I saw a stone giant rear up from a nearby mountain, where it ripped another massive boulder from the top.

"Well bless me, the legends are true," Bofur exclaimed, standing out on the edge. "Giants! Stone giants!"

"Take cover; you'll fall!" Thorin shouted at him.

"What's happening?" Kili shouted, confused.

The first stone giant became involved in a battle with a second giant, which was hit in the head by the first one. We all yelled to each other to brace ourselves and hold on, as the rocks beneath our feet began to give way from all the vibrations, and the impact of the falling rocks. The ground began to split, separating the Company down the middle.

"Kili! Grab my hand! Ki-" Fili shouted, as we were split apart. Thorin, Kili, several others, and I were on one knee of a third giant, while Fili, Bilbo, Bofur and the rest were on the other knee. Our side came close to the solid part of the mountain, and Thorin got us over safely. But those on the other knee were not so lucky. Their giant's head was smashed off with a massive boulder, and it fell, appearing to smash the rest of our Company into the mountainside.

"No! No! Fili!" Thorin shouted for his nephew. We ran around the bend of the trail as fast as we could, only to find everyone is safe.

"We're alright!" Balin exclaimed. "We're alive!"

Suddenly, Bofur noticed that we were not all there. "Where's Bilbo? Where's the Hobbit?"

"There!" Ori yelled, spotting him clinging onto the edge of the cliff.

"Get him!" Dwalin shouted.

Ori dove onto the ground, trying to grab his arm, but Bilbo slipped and fell another few feet, before catching onto another handhold. All the Dwarves tried to grab him from above, but I could see that would not work. I mustered my courage, and swung down on the cliff next to Bilbo. I boosted him up while the others pulled him to safety. I began to pull myself up, but my foot slipped and I began to fall. I screamed, and Thorin managed to grab my left wrist with both hands as I fell. Gravity pulled him down as I fell, so that he was lying on his front on the cold wet rock. His grip on my wrist tightened.

"Caladhiel, give me your other hand!" he shouted above the noise of the wind. I nodded, and he tried to let go of me with one hand to grab my other, but I began to slip.

"Thorin, I am falling!" I said, fear in my voice.

He grabbed onto my hand again and said, "No you're not," he said, the same fear plain in his eyes. "Dwalin!" he shouted.

The warrior Dwarf saw our predicament and dove down, hand extended, and said, "Come on, lass, give me yer hand!"

I swung my arm up and Dwalin grabbed it, and together he and Thorin pulled me up. As soon as I felt the ground of the mountain beneath my feet, I fell into Thorin's arms, gasping, clinging to him as though I would be snatched from his grasp.

"I thought we'd lost our burglar, and our Elf," Dwalin said.

"The halfling's been lost ever since he left home," Thorin said roughly, holding onto me firmly. "He should never have come. He has no place amongst us." He looked at me though, and his face softened as he gently said to me, "Are you alright?"

I nodded and said, "I am alive, am I not?"

"Will you be alright if I let you go for now?" he asked me.

I smiled and nodded. "I am fine, Thorin."

He nodded and said, "Fili, Kili, take care of her."

They nodded, and Thorin handed me over to them. Kili wrapped me in his arms and pulled his cloak around me tightly, trying to shield me from the weather, as Thorin called Dwalin over to him. They went to search a cave they found nearby.

"It looks safe enough," we heard Dwalin say.

"Search to the back," Thorin ordered. "Caves in the mountains are seldom unoccupied."

"There's nothing here," we heard him say after a few moments.

"It's safe," Thorin called out to us. "Get in out of the rain."

I began to walk forward, but my balance was still off from my most recent near-death experience. I stumbled and fell forward, only to be caught by Kili. He picked me up and carried me into the cave, despite my feeble protests, where we were met by Thorin's worried gaze.

"Are you alright?" he said.

I nodded, but the weariness on my face betrayed me.

He nodded and said, "Set her down here, Kili." His nephew nodded, and set me down on the floor. My legs started to give way again, but Thorin quickly caught me, easing me to the ground. Just then, Gloin came into the cave toting a bundle of wood. He dropped it on the floor and rubbed his hands.

"Right then!" he said. "Let's get a fire started.

"No," Thorin said, standing and walking towards him. "No fires, not in this place. Get some sleep. We start at first light."

"We were to wait in the mountains until Gandalf joined us," Balin said. "That was the plan."

"Plans change," he said, seeming unconcerned. "Bofur, take the first watch."

He came back over and said, "I'll make you a place to sleep."

"Le hannon," I said softly. "That is, my thanks."

He smiled and spread out our blankets side-by-side, just as we had the night before. We lay down to rest, but I could not sleep. I could tell from Thorin's breathing that he was not asleep either. As everyone settled down and went to sleep, I heard light footsteps; they were too light to belong to any of the Dwarves. It was Bilbo. He was leaving the cave, trying not to step on any of the Company.

"Where do you think you're going?" Bofur asked him.

Bilbo sighed and said, "Back to Rivendell."

Bofur hurried over to him and said, "No, no, you can't turn back now. You're part of the Company. You're one of us."

"I'm not though, am I?" Bilbo said. "Thorin said I should never have come, and he was right. I'm not a Took, I'm a Baggins. I don't know what I was thinking. I should never have run out my door."

I was not happy that Thorin had said those things about him, but I knew that he was merely afraid for me, and he had lashed out at the first readily available target, which just happened to be Bilbo.

"You're homesick," Bofur said. "I understand."

"No you don't understand!" Bilbo said. "None of you do. You're Dwarves. You're used to-to this life, to living on the road, never settling in one place, not belonging anywhere."

I could tell that his words hurt Bofur, as well as Thorin.

"I'm sorry, I didn't-" Bilbo said, then cleared his throat.

"No, you're right," Bofur said. We don't belong anywhere. I wish you all the luck in the world. I really do."

Bilbo started to walk away, but Bofur stopped him, saying, "What's that?"

Suddenly, my senses were on high alert. Danger was nearby. Thorin raised his head as we both heard strange noises beneath us. We looked down and saw cracks appearing in the floor.

"Wake up," he said. "Wake up!"

Before anyone could react, the floor of the cave collapsed downward, and I realized that the door was actually a giant trap door. The entire Company fell, finally landing in a giant wooden cage. I struggled to find Thorin; he was in more danger than any of the rest of the Company, save perhaps myself. This was Goblin Town, and the Great Goblin and I had met before. All I will say, is that I gave him quite a few scars to remember me by, his mangled right eye, for example.

"Thorin!" I called. "Thorin!"

"I'm here, Caladhiel," he said, helping me stand. We heard shrieks from far away, getting closer.

I turned to him and said, "If this is to be my end, I do not wish to leave Ennorath without having told you something."

"And what is that?" he said.

"That I love you," I said softly.

He turned to me and said, "I love you too, daughter of Elrond. And I promise you this: this will not be our end, either yours, or mine."

He kissed me gently, heedless of the fact that the entire Company was watching us, then broke away, stepping to the side so as not to alert the goblins that we cared for each other. That would only give them leverage to use against us, and we could not afford to do that. We heard the enemy closing in, and I sent up a silent prayer for aid to the Valar, as we could do nothing but await their arrival.


	11. Goblin Town

Chapter 10- Goblin Town

* * *

The horde of goblins swarmed us, took away our weapons, and dragged us all away. They searched me far more than they needed as we moved along, and their hands wandered too far over my body. I kicked several of them, and threatened to bite others, and more felt my fists and fingernails, so they swiftly decided it would be less hazardous to their health if they wrapped me in chains. The horde of goblins took us through a vast network of tunnels and wooden bridges, so confusing that even I could not keep track. Finally, we were brought before the throne of the Great Goblin. He was a massive creature, sitting atop the "throne," holding a mace topped with some sort of skull. Far larger and fatter than any of the rest of the goblins, he was incredibly ugly, and covered with warts and open sores.

Our weapons were piled together before the throne, including Wende Orme and Raaka Kaure and my quiver of arrows.

The Great Goblin jumped down off his throne, trampling several unlucky goblins, and approached us.

"Who would be so bold as to come armed into my kingdom?" he asked. "Spies? Thieves? Assassins?"

"Dwarves, Your Malevolence," a small squinty goblin said. "And this Elf," he continued, yanking the chains which bound me, pulling me forward.

"Caladhiel Laisidhiel, daughter of Elrond. We meet again," he said, his eyes raking over my body. My lip curled, and I snarled at him in disgust. "While you are traveling with Dwarves, no less. Interesting."

"We found them on the front porch," the squinty goblin said.

"Well, don't just stand there," the Great Goblin cried. "Search them! Every crack, every crevice."

The goblins searched us thoroughly, but when one of them reached for my mother's necklace, I lashed out, yanking the chains away, and using them to kill several goblins. When they tried to restrain me, I snarled menacingly, my green eyes glowing with hatred. They retreated, deciding to leave me alone.

They finished, and the Great Goblin said, "What are you doing in these parts? Speak!"

We remained silent, not giving him any information whatsoever.

"Well then," he said. "If they will not talk, we'll make them squawk! Bring out the Mangler! Bring out the Bone Breaker! Start with the Elf."

The Great Goblin pointed at me, and I felt a settling in my chest.

_Is this my time, then?_ I thought to myself. _Is this my end? Do I go so soon to meet Miriel and Beleg? Then so be it, if I die for the one I love._

Suddenly, I heard Thorin say, "Wait." There was a rustling as the Company parted, letting their leader come forward until he stood in front of me, shielding me from the sight of the goblin king, standing between me and death by torture, for I knew the only reason the goblins would let me live was for sport.

"Well, well, well," the Great Goblin said. "Look who it is. Thorin, son of Thrain, son of Thror; King Under the Mountain." He bowed mockingly to Thorin, who stood there calmly, not losing his cool in the least. "Oh, but I'm forgetting," he said, standing as upright as he could with all his fat. "You don't have a mountain. And you're not a king. Which makes you nobody really."

My rage grew greatly, and I surged forward as I snarled, "He is a King, and he is ten million times your worth, you slimy piece of filth!"

Thorin held me back and said softly, "Do not antagonize him, Caladhiel. Let me handle this."

"I know someone who would pay a pretty price for your head," the Great Goblin said to Thorin, ignoring my outburst. "Just the head, nothing attached. Perhaps you know of whom I speak: a Pale Orc, astride a White Warg."

Thorin looked up at him, disbelief in his eyes. "Azog the Defiler was destroyed," he said, his voice rough with passion. "He was slain in battle long ago."

"So you think his defiling days are done, do you?" the Great Goblin said. He laughed and turned to a tiny goblin, who was sitting in a basket, holding a slate. "Send word to the Pale Orc. Tell him I have found his prize."

The tiny goblin wrote the message on his slate, cackling all the while. He pulled a lever, causing his basket to begin sliding down a system of ropes and pulleys into the darkness.

Not long after he left, I began to become light-headed. All Sindar Elves need a great deal of light in continuance to survive, but I needed it even more than my kin. I was named the Light of Life for a reason. I literally needed the light of the sun, moon, and stars to survive. Thorin noticed, and he supported me as much as he could without letting the Great Goblin suspect our attachment to one another. Our feelings for each other were dangerous, for all that our enemies had to do was find that out, and harm one of us to break the other. I feared for Thorin, for I knew that as long as I was away from natural light, I was vulnerable, and as long as I was vulnerable, Thorin was in danger.

_Snap out of it, Caladhiel,_ I thought to myself desperately. _What can you do?_ Then, my thoughts went to Balin's words earlier.

_We were to wait in the mountains until Gandalf joined us._

_Mithrandir, for the love of Valinor, help us! We are in Goblin Town, and I am weakened. I cannot do anything! You must help us, please! Thorin is in danger!_ I cried out to him desperately.

Almost immediately, he responded with, _I am coming. Do not despair, mellonnen._

Soon, dozens of goblins came into the throne room carrying massive instruments of torture on their shoulders, bringing them to the Great Goblin, who was singing (squawking) and dancing (springing about in a ghastly form). His words were:

_Bones will be shattered,  
Necks will be wrung!  
You'll be beaten and battered,  
From wracks you'll hung.  
You will die down here and never be found,  
Down in the deep of Goblintown!_

We were being shoved around, but nothing to hurt us too badly. The squinty goblin was examining our weapons, when he came to Orcrist. I cursed under my breath as he slid it a few inches from its sheath. He recognized the sword and, with a gasp of horror, flung it to the ground. It landed in full view of the rest of the goblins, who howled in fear and rage as they retreated from it. The Great Goblin fled to his throne, trampling several small unfortunate goblins in his way.

Pointing at Orcrist, he said loudly, "I know that sword! It is the Goblin-Cleaver, the Biter, the blade that sliced a thousand necks!"

As he spoke, the rest of the goblins began to whip us all, especially Thorin, and leaped upon us, biting and slashing. Thorin tried to shield me as much as he could, but I felt every injury he received, as well as my own, as I know he felt mine.

"Slash them! Beat them! Kill them! Kill them all!" He gestured to Thorin and said, "Cut off his head!"

The goblins grabbed Thorin and threw him down, following the orders of the Great Goblin. One of the goblins drew his knife and prepared to behead Thorin. I sprang forward in fury, lashing out at them, trying to help Thorin. But I was still bound in chains, and I was pulled backwards, though I still fought as hard as I could.

"Thorin!" I called out, my voice anguished. "Thorin, no!"

Suddenly, before the goblin's knife could descend and end Thorin's life, there was a massive explosion of bright light, and not just any light; it was moonlight that had been captured in a crystal. I smiled and absorbed the natural light, regaining my strength. Only one person I knew could do something like that: my Daer-Nana. Mithrandir had come to our aid, with help from Lady Galadriel. The sound of the explosion was muted as a shock wave ripped through the cave, flinging goblins through the air, knocking down Dwarves and goblins alike, and destroying the devices of torture. I was the only being left standing, and the shock wave destroyed the chains which had bound me. When the force of the explosion passed, most of the torches in the area had been snuffed out, and in the background, a shadow with a tall pointy hat walked up, a staff in his left hand, and a long sword of Elvish make in his right. Everyone looked up, slowly recovering from the shock wave, staring at Mithrandir. I must say that I was no better.

"Take up arms," Mithrandir said. "Fight. Fight!"

That shook the Company out of our stupor, and the Dwarves sprang to their feet and began fighting the goblins. As I was already on my feet and was nearest to our pile of weapons, I grabbed Raaka Kaure, stuffed it into my quiver and slung that on my back. I grabbed Wende Orme, which was still in its sheath, and slid the sheath into my sword belt which I still had on. I grabbed weapons randomly out of the pile, passing them back. The first one I grabbed after my own, was of course Orcrist. I shouted Thorin's name and threw it to him, as well as his Oakenshield. He took them with a nod of thanks, and began to fight. Goblins began to run at Mithrandir, who simply killed them with his sword and staff, as though he was merely bored.

The Great Goblin, who was still lying on the ground, quaking in fear, saw Mithrandir's sword and pointed to it, saying, "He wields the Foe-Hammer, the Beater, bright as daylight!"

I saw a goblin go to strike at Thorin's unprotected back. I leaped forward and killed it, but was distracted from protecting myself. Somehow, I ended up on the ground, disoriented.

"Caladhiel!" I heard Fili cry out, and I saw the Great Goblin rushing at me, swinging his mace, but I could not do anything.

Thorin heard his nephew though and jumped forward, deflecting the Great Goblin's blow with Orcrist, causing the Great Goblin to stumble backward and fall off the edge of his platform, falling to the depths below. Thorin turned to me and offered me his hand. I took it and he helped me to my feet.

I saw a goblin rushing him from behind and shouted, "Thorin, DUCK!"

He did so without question or hesitation, and I swung with Wende Orme, swiftly beheading the goblin. Thorin stood upright, then swung me out of the way as he lashed out with Orcrist, killing yet another goblin that had attempted to end my life.

"Le hannon," I said, killing every goblin that came within in my reach.

"Of course," he replied as he pushed me down, slaying another goblin that thought me unprotected. You would think they would learn that, even if I cannot see them, that they will meet their death by Orcrist. I also now know why my sword was named Maiden's Wrath, for my anger burned brightly against those who attempted harm to my true mate.

"Follow me!" Mithrandir cried. "Quick! Run!"

Thorin, the Company, and I followed the Wizard, running down a pathway leading away from the throne run, cutting down goblins as we went. Hundreds of them were on our tails, and they kept swarming us. I stayed close to Thorin, never leaving his side for an instant.

"Quickly!" Mithrandir shouted.

"Faster!" Gloin urged us.

Several goblins rushed us from the front, and Dwalin shouted, "Post!" He and several others cut a guard rail post from the side of the path, and they held out in front of them like a massive spear. "Charge!" Dwalin roared. He and the other Dwarves charged at the incoming goblins and swept them off the path with the long rail, six at a swipe. Dropping the rail, Dwalin pulled out his twin axes, Ukhlat and Umraz, and attacked the goblins. The rest of us followed his example, no longer allowing them to attack us first. The rest for me was simply a blur of running, staying at Thorin's side, and killing any goblins that attacked me or Thorin. I remembered that several people shouted, things like "Jump!" or "Quickly!" and I complied, but I was busy keeping myself and my true mate alive. Soon, we came to a flimsy wooden bridges between two walls of the cavern. As we tried to cross it, the Great Goblin suddenly broke through from beneath, and pulled himself up in front of us, blocking our path. We halted, having no other choice, and hundreds of goblins approached us from all sides. Mithrandir stood in front of us, so he was the one who had to deal with this.

"You thought you could escape me?" the Great Goblin said, swinging his mace twice at Mithrandir, causing the Wizard to stumble back and almost fall. "What are you going to do now, Wizard?"

Well, he should not have said that. Mithrandir leaped forward, and struck the Great Goblin in the eye with his staff, then sliced his huge belly. The Great Goblin fell to his knees and said, "That'll do it." Mithrandir swung Glamdring one last time, slicing the neck of the Great Goblin, causing him to fall down dead. His weight, however, was to much for the small bridge. The section on which we were standing broke away from the rest of the bridge and slid at a terrific speed down the cavern's walls, demolishing everything in its way. I clung to Thorin, who held me tightly with one arm, and held onto the bridge with his free hand. The rest of the Dwarves were busy screaming in sheer terror. Finally, it slowed down and landed at the base of the cavern, breaking apart and burying us all in its timber. Mithrandir got up and surveyed us, then swiftly helped me out of the wreckage.

"Well, that could have been worse," Bofur said cheerfully.

Just then, the extremely heavy corpse of the Great Goblin landed on the wreckage, squashing the Dwarves even further, as they cried out in pain.

"Oh, Haver, you've got to be joking!" Dwalin bellowed.

I held in a laugh as I helped Thorin out of the rubble first. he looked at me and grumbled, "Don't you dare laugh. That thing was heavy." My lips were already twitching, and when he said that, I broke into a huge grin.

He looked at me sharply, and I held up my hands in surrender, still grinning. "I did not laugh," I said. "And smiles are good for the heart."

Just then, Kili happened to look up. He said, "Gandalf!" his eyes fixed on a point in the distance. I followed his gaze and gasped. All the goblins that lived down here were swarming toward us, looking like an ant hill has when it had been disturbed.

"There's too many," Dwalin said. "We can't fight them."

"Only one thing will save us: daylight," Mithrandir ordered. "Come on! Here, on your feet!"

We all got on our feet and fled, following Mithrandir. Suddenly, an arrow flew by my ear. They were shooting at us. I looked back and saw an arrow that had a very direct path... it was aimed at Thorin, and it would kill him. Without even giving myself time to think about it, I stepped into its path, and took the arrow in my left shoulder. I was at the back of the group, so no one noticed when I dropped to my knees. I hurriedly broke off the shaft so that Thorin would not see it, staggered to my feet and and ran with the rest of them. I saw Thorin lift a hand to his left shoulder and wince. I cursed under my breath as I knew he felt it. When he looked over at me quickly, I made my face into a mask, so they he could not tell I had been hurt. The last thing we needed was him worrying about me. We ran to the exit, daylight shining through brightly. We ran down the side of the steep, tree-covered mountain, not pausing for anything. The sunlight would normally have healed me by now, but the arrowhead was still buried in my body. It could not heal.

We ran until Mithrandir slowed down and began counting us. "Six, seven, eight... Bifur, Bofur... that's eleven... Fili, Kili... that's thirteen... and Bombur, that makes fourteen. Where's Bilbo? where is our Hobbit?" We all looked around, and saw that he was nowhere to be found. I had not noticed before now; I was too focused on keeping Thorin and myself alive, and the pain in my shoulder dulled my senses. "Where is our Hobbit?!" he shouted.

"Curse that halfling! Now he's lost?!" Dwalin said.

"I thought he was with Dori!" Gloin said.

"Don't blame me!" Dori said, offended.

"Well where did you last see him?" Mithrandir demanded.

"I think I saw him slip away when they first collared us," Nori informed him.

"What happened exactly? Tell me!" Mithrandir said.

"I'll tell you what happened," Thorin interjected. "Master Baggins saw his chance and he took it. He's thought of nothing but his soft bed and his warm hearth since he first stepped out of his door. We will not be seeing our Hobbit again. He is long gone."

I would have spoken up in Bilbo's defense, but I was struggling not to give away the fact that I was wounded. If I spoke, it would be too obvious.

There was silence for a moment, then Bilbo stepped out from behind a tree. "No, he isn't." We all looked up at him in shock and relief.

"Bilbo Baggins!" Mithrandir exclaimed. "I've never been so glad to see anyone in my life!"

Bilbo strode into the middle of the group, giving Balin a friendly post on the back as he passed him.

"Bilbo, we'd given you up!" Kili said happily.

"How on earth did you get past the goblins?" Fili asked him.

"How indeed?" Dwalin said in suspicion.

There was an awkward silence for a moment. Bilbo gave a nervous laugh and put his hands on his hips, but Mithrandir and I both caught a glint of gold as he shoved something in his pocket. Suddenly, a strong sense of evil nearby overwhelmed me, and it was neither the Orc pack or the goblins.

The Wizard and I exchanged a nervous glance as Mithrandir said, "Well, what does it matter? He's back."

"It matters," Thorin insisted, and I looked at him sharply. "I want to know. Why _did_ you come back?"

Bilbo looked at him for a moment, then said, " Look, I know you doubt me. I- I know you always have. And you're right, I often think of Bag End. I miss my books. And my armchair. And my garden. See, that's where I belong. That's home. And that's why I came back, 'cause you don't have one, a home. It was taken from you. But I will help you take it back if I can."

After Bilbo spoke, there was a silence, and the Dwarves all thought about what he said. Mithrandir and I smiled at him slightly, happy at how Bilbo has changed for the better already.

Suddenly, my senses were on high alert as I heard the sound of many large paws. I turned to the top of the hill and saw with my Elvish sight the Orc pack that had been hunting us. At the head, as I had long suspected, was a Pair Orc stride a White Warg.

He spoke in the Black Speech, saying, "Run them down! Tear them to pieces!" He swung his mace forward, and several of his ridderless Wargs surged forward down the hillside, coming at us, howling loudly, alerting the rest of the Company.

"Out of the frying pan," Thorin muttered.

"And into the fire," I finished. "Run. RUN!"


	12. Out of the Frying Pan, and into the Fire

Chapter 11- Out of the Frying Pan, and into the Fire

* * *

We all ran as fast as we could, the Wargs following us rapidly. The sun had just set, and the moon was rising, taking away my best chance of healing and helping the Company. I ran for dear life, but always staying between Thorin and the Wargs. He soon realized what I was doing, and slowed down, putting us evenly side-by-side. I wanted to get out Raaka Kaure and shoot the foul creatures, but my injured shoulder would not allow it.

"Up into the trees, all of you! Come on, climb! Bilbo, climb!" Mithrandir shouted, scaling the furthest tree and settling in the topmost branches. Thorin stayed by my side and helped me up into a tree, following after me quickly. I tried to muffle the cry of pain that escaped my mouth, but Kili heard it. He was in the next tree over, on a limb very close to mine. He turned, looking at me in concern, and I felt him open his mind to me.

_Are you alright?_ he asked me. I nodded, and though he knew I was lying, he did not press me for an explanation.

Many Wargs circled beneath the trees in which we were precariously perched. I looked at Mithrandir and saw him whispering to a moth in his hands, and knew that he was calling on the eagles for help. I feared, however, that they might arrive too late. The Wargs ceased their attacks and turn as the White Warg approached.

Thorin stared in shock. "Azog?!" He said in a half-whisper.

The White Warg growled as Azog stroked it. He spoke ominously in the Black Speech, saying, "Do you smell it? The scent of fear? I remember your father reeked of it, Thorin son of Thrain."

Thorin's face was stricken with pain and grief as he remembered the death of his grandfather. "It cannot be," he whispered in a broken voice.

I looked at him in concern, reaching out and lightly touching his shoulder with my good hand. "Thorin," I said softly, but he seemed oblivious to everything, caught up in the memories of the past.

Azog pointed his mace at Thorin and myself and said to his Warg riders, "That one is mine, as well as the She-Elf. Kill the others!"

At his command, the Wargs leaped forward and attempted to climb the trees. They jumped as high as they could, scrabbling at the tree trunks and breaking apart branches in their efforts. The trees all shook violently, and I felt their pain, for the Elves were the ones who woke the trees, and taught them to speak. As a result, we became very closely connected to them.

"Drink their blood!" Azog cried in the Black Speech.

With the weight of all the Wargs trying to climb it, the furthest tree from the edge of the cliff, which contained Bilbo and several other Dwarves, was uprooted and began to lean wildly. As more Wargs grabbed onto it, the tree fell, landing on the next tree. The Dwarves and Bilbo leaped into the next tree. However, this tree fell as well, creating a domino effect of sorts. The tree which Thorin and I were in fell, landing on the last tree, on the very edge of the cliff, but this tree remained upright. Azog laughed evilly, and that made Mithrandir angry. He looked around in desperation and spied a pinecone. He grabbed it and used his staff to light it on fire. He then threw it down in the midst of the Wargs, who retreated in fear. I must admit, hearing the cries and wails of pain coming from the Wargs was extremely satisfying. I looked at the Pale Orc; he was startled and angry, for he had not expected us to resist so strongly. Mithrandir lit two more pinecones and threw one down to Fili, saying his name to get his attention.

Fili caught the pinecone. Bilbo, the Dwarves and I all gathered pinecones and lit ours in a chain of sorts, starting with Fili's. We then threw them down at the Wargs. All the area around our lone tree was now ablaze, forcing the Wargs to retreat to a safe distance. At least one of the Wargs ran away with its fur lit on fire. Azog roared in anger as Bilbo and all the Dwarves, except Thorin, cheered in victory. Suddenly, their cheers turned into cries of fear as the roots of our tree began to give way, causing the tree to fall precariously over the edge of the cliff, though it came to a rest sticking straight out over the long drop beneath us. I looked down and saw the ground, far, far, below us. We all tried to hold on as we were flung from side to side. Ori lost his grip on the tree and fell, but he managed to grab onto Dori's leg. They pleaded with Mithrandir and I for help, but I could not do anything. I was holding onto the tree with my good arm, trying not to fall to my death. My left arm had gone numb, and the area in my shoulder where the arrow had entered was on fire. It was all I could do to keep myself alive.

Ori's added weight proved too much for his brother, who lost his grip on the tree and fell. Fortunately, Mithrandir swung his staff down, and Dori managed to catch onto it.

"Hold on, Ori!" Dori cried to his younger brother.

Kili was struggling to hang on, just like I was, except he had two arms to work with. He managed to pull himself up somewhat, so that he was mostly out of danger. I could not see Fili anywhere, and I suddenly feared the worst. I closed my eyes and searched for the eagles, and one eagle in particular: Voronwë, my personal friend.

_Voronwë, mellonnen, please, you must help us!_ I cried in my mind, knowing that my pain was seeping into my message. _Please!_

_Lord_ _Gwaihir has recieved Mithrandir's message,_ he replied to me. _We are almost there, mellonnen. Please, hold on!_

They were on their way, but I did not know whether or not they would be too late. I heard Azog growl menacingly, and I looked up to see Thorin staring at the Pale Orc, his face filled with pure hate and rage. He pulled himself up and stood tall on the tree trunk, Orcrist drawn and gleaming in the light of the fire. He walked past all of the Company, ignoring their cries for him to stop, to not do this. He glanced at me, and I felt him open his thoughts to me.

_This is for you, my love,_ he thought to me. _I will not let him harm you._

I saw his mind then, and realized what he intended to do. _Thorin, no, you cannot... You must not. Please!_

_I love you, Caladhiel. I always will, no matter what comes._

With that, he turned and walked to the solid ground, then charged at Azog and his White Warg. Azog spread his arms wide, a smug grin on his face. With my Elven hearing, I heard Thorin growl as ran, brandishing Orcrist, his Oakenshield held high in front of him. Azog crouched, then roared as his Warg leaped at Thorin. He tried to swing his sword, but the White Warg hit him in the chest with his forepaw, knocking him to the ground. I cried out as I felt his pain.

In another world, it seemed, I heard the other Dwarves crying out for Thorin, and Dori and Ori begging someone to help them, but I had eyes and ears only for my love. Thorin staggered to his feet, gasping for breath, and I felt his need for air imposed upon my own. Azog wheeled his Warg around, charging at Thorin again. The giant Gundabad Orc swung his mace, smashing it into Thorin's face before he could react. He was brutally flung to the ground by the impact, and I cried out in pain once again.

"Thorin!" I screamed. "No, please Illuvatar, no!"

The Pale Orc roared in glee, and out of the corner of my eye, I saw Bilbo look at me, then back at Thorin. The Hobbit stood on the tree, seemingly trying to brace himself for something. I was confused, but my attention was directed back to Thorin as the White Warg clamped its jaws around him. Thorin cried out in pain, and I gasped as I felt the agony of his wounds.

I saw Dwalin try to stand to help Thorin, to whom he was very close, but the tree branch he was holding onto broke as he shouted, "Thorin! Nooo!"

The Warg picked up Thorin in its mouth, hurting him greatly, and I doubled over from the pain. Somehow, Thorin managed to slam the pommel of Orcrist onto the snout of the massive beast. The Warg roared in pain, throwing Thorin several feet away onto a flat rock nearby. He landed heavily, his sword falling out of his hand. I could tell that he was about to lose consciousness.

"Bring me the Dwarf's head," I heard Azog say to his second-in-command. For the first time in my entire life, I felt hatred invade my thoughts. I braved the pain I was feeling and stood, bracing myself to charge. The Orc dismounted and approached Thorin and placed his sword against his neck. I saw Thorin gasp slightly and saw him reach for Orcrist, but the sword was just beyond his grasp. When I saw that, I ran, drawing Wende Orme, only to discover that I was not the only one to rush to Thorin's aid. Something small shot past me, tackling the Orc just as it raised its sword to end Thorin's life. It was Bilbo. The little Hobbit fought the large Orc as Azog and the rest of his minions stared in shock. Bilbo finished off his adversary just as Thorin lost consciousness, and moved to stand guard over him, waving his little sword wildly.

Azog laughed evilly and said in the Black Speech, "Kill him."

He did not see me coming until I was already there, standing in front of Bilbo and Thorin.

"If you want them," I said, brandishing Wende Orme menacingly, "Come and claim them!"

He seemed more than a little unsure of himself now that I had entered the fray. A moment later, all the Dwarves that could get their feet underneath them came rushing forward, attacking the Orc pack. In the confusion, Bilbo leaped forward, wounding a Warg. The White Warg hit Bilbo with his head, sending him flying. Azog advanced on the defenseless Hobbit, and I moved to help him. But then I looked at Thorin; I was unsure of whether or not I could leave him, until I saw that Dwalin was protecting him. He saw my hesitation and shouted at me to help Bilbo. I nodded and ran to Bilbo's side, deterring the Pale Orc with my blade and the rage in my eyes, though I had to grit my teeth against the pain in my shoulder.

Just then, I felt Voronwë's thoughts in my mind. _We have arrived._

An eagle swooped through the air, catching Dori and Ori on his back as they fell. Soon, more eagles arrived, joining the battle. Some caught up Orcs and Wargs, tossing them over the cliff. Others knocked down trees, crushing the Wargs unlucky enough to be standing beneath them. Another eagle fanned the flames with its wings, causing an inferno to flare up, frying more Wargs. I heard Azog snarl in frustration as Voronwë landed next to Thorin. l grabbed Orcrist, as well as the Oakenshield, for I sensed that it could not be left behind. I climbed onto Voronwë's back, and he rose from the ground, lifting Thorin in his talons. Finally we were all accounted for, and the eagles flew away, whilst I listened to Azog's howls of rage and hatred slowly fade into the distance.

* * *

Voronwë- Faithful

* * *

(A/N) Well folks, that is chapter eleven. I hope you enjoyed it! I will tell you now, be expecting at least one or two chapters in Thorin's POV coming up soon, as Caladhiel's will be impossible with what I have planned. Thank you so much for reading this book; it means a lot to me! And if you like it a lot, please vote or drop a comment. As always, any ideas are welcome, though they may not be used. :)


	13. True Love's Sacrifice

Chapter 12- True Love's Sacrifice

* * *

**I just want to say how much I appreciate the reviews on this story.**

**To the guest known as IrishInk92: I am so happy that you love this story! I hope that you have enjoyed the chapters since Rainy Days, Grumpy Wizards, and Trolls. :D**

**To the guest known as Jo: I just want to thank you for describing this story as well-written. I always try my best to make certain that my stories are written properly.**

**Thank you to everyone who has read this. Constructive criticism is always welcome!**

* * *

The sun rose, bathing everything in orange and gold light, as the eagles soared through the sky over a great distance, and over many vastly different and beautiful landscapes. But I could pay no attention to any of that, not as long as Thorin lay unconscious in Voronwë's talons. I was so worried for him. We soon approached a massive bear-shaped rock structure, which I quickly recognized. It was the Carrock, which meant we were in the territory of my friend, Beorn. The eagles began to circle the Carrock, and Voronwë was the first to land. He gently deposited Thorin on a flat area at the very top. I quickly slid off Voronwë's back. As soon as my feet touched the ground, I raced to Thorin's side. I knelt beside him, allowing Orcrist and the Oakenshield to drop unnoticed to the rock beside me.

"Thorin!" I said, fear and pain clouding my mind. But Thorin did not respond.

So worried was I that I did not notice when Voronwë flew away or when Gwaihir landed, until Mithrandir knelt on the other side of Thorin. Mithrandir placed his hand over Thorin's eyes, closed his eyes in concentration, and whispered a spell, but it did no good. The Wizard opened his eyes and looked at me sadly. I knew then that he could tell from the start that we were true mates.

"Caladhiel," he said. "I am truly sorry. I can do nothing."

My breath caught in my throat and tears gathered in my eyes, spilling over. By then, the rest of the Company has landed and gathered around, but I took no notice of them.

"No, Mithrandir," I choked out. "You must be able to do something. Please!"

"_I_ can do nothing, Caladhiel," he said. "_You_ are the Light of Life."

I looked at him, and I suddenly knew what I had to do. If I wanted Thorin to live, it was up to me. My face wore a look of determination as I placed my good hand over Thorin's heart. I closed my eyes and drew the light of the dawn into myself.

The first thing it tried to do was heal my own wound, but if I allowed that, it would take away from Thorin's healing, and risk his life. I would not... I could not do that. I forced the light past my wound, draining my strength greatly in the process, and into my right hand, channeling it into Thorin's body, healing all his injuries. I finished, and spoke in Thorin's mind.

_Thorin, my love,_ I said. _Come back to me. Do not leave me here alone. Please, I need you._

With that Thorin's eyes snapped open, and he gasped for breath as he looked around him wildly. Finally, his eyes settled on me, and he smiled.

"You brought me back," he said hoarsely. "I was on the brink of Death, but you led me back to Life."

I smiled at him faintly. Healing him and forcing the light to pass my own wound had drained me of all energy, rendering me without breath to speak.

Suddenly, his brow furrowed, and he whispered, "The halfling?"

This time, Mithrandir answered him. "It's alright. Bilbo is here. He's quite safe."

Dwalin and Kili helped Thorin to his feet, however, once he was standing, he shrugged them off and approached Bilbo. I was still kneeling on the ground, unable to rise. Fili noticed and helped me to my feet, and I flashed him a grateful look. I stood at the back of the Company with Fili and Kili, who had walked back to his brother and I, and we watched the drama unfold.

"You! What were you doing?" Thorin said to Bilbo harshly. "You nearly got yourself killed! Did I not say that you would be a burden? That you would not survive in the Wild? That you had no place amongst us?"

Thorin walked towards Bilbo, who looked both worried and ashamed at the same time. I wanted to go to Bilbo's aid, but found myself unable to move.

"I have never been so wrong in all my life," Thorin said, grabbing Bilbo in a large embrace. The Dwarves all cheered, and Mithrandir simply smiled. Bilbo, looking quite surprised, hugged Thorin back. "But I'm sorry I doubted you," Thorin said, pulling away.

"No, I would have doubted me too," Bilbo replied, shaking his head. "I'm not a hero, or a warrior... not even a burglar."

Everyone chucked, and the eagles flew away, screaming majestically in farewell. Thorin looked beyond Bilbo and gasped slightly, striding forward. I followed his gaze, and immediately understood his reaction.

"Is that... what I think it is?" Bilbo asked- for in the distance, on the horizon, I could see the outline of a single, solitary peak, just as Mithrandir had described it in Bilbo's home in the Shire.

"Erebor- The Lonely Mountain. The last of the great Dwarf kingdoms of Middle Earth," Mithrandir proclaimed.

"Our home," Thorin said proudly, echoing my words on returning to Imladris.

A bird chirped, flying past my ear flying towards the peak.

"A raven!" Oin exclaimed excitedly. "The birds are returning to the Mountain."

"That, my dear Oin, is a thrush," Mithrandir contradicted him.

"But we'll take it as a sign - a good omen," Thorin said, looking down at Bilbo.

"You're right," Bilbo agreed. Looking back at the Mountain, he said, "I do believe the worst is behind us."

Just then, the pain in my shoulder overcame me, and I became dizzy. I fell, only to have Fili and Kili catch me.

"Uncle!" Kili called, worry in his voice.

I heard footsteps, then saw Thorin's face leaning over mine. I heard him call my name desperately as black dots swam across my vision, blocking his face from view until there was nothing to be seen but darkness...

* * *

**Dun dun DUH! A cliffhanger! Oh well, now you understand why I will be having Thorin's POV in here. I will do the best I can, as his POV is harder than Caladhiel's. Also, I will now be writing from the book, and what I have planned in my mind, although I will use a few things I can glean from the Desolation of Smaug trailer. Please do not forget that ideas and suggestions are welcome, though they may not be used. :) Le hannon!**


	14. Beorn

Chapter 13- Beorn

* * *

*Thorin's POV*

"Uncle!" I heard Kili cry out suddenly, his voice worried. I turned and saw that he and Fili had caught Caladhiel as she fell. I dashed to her side and took her in my arms.

"Caladhiel?" I said anxiously.

She looked at me for a moment, then her eyes drifted closed. I panicked, and called for Gandalf.

"Gandalf, what is wrong with her?" I asked him fearfully.

He came to her side and looked her over, then focused on her left shoulder. I followed his gaze and saw that her clothes were punctured and soaked with her blood. An icy fear encased my heart, and a fiery pain entered my left shoulder when I saw her wound.

"She has been shot," he said shortly. "The arrowhead is still buried in the wound. It must be taken out soon, but it cannot be done here." He stood and looked around. "We are in the territory of someone that I have heard much of, but never met. He is not fond of visitors, but he is a great friend of Caladhiel. I believe he will help us, however, for her sake. From the tales she has told in Imladris, they have saved each other's lives multiple times."

"If that is true,then I owe him more than I can ever repay," I said. "Who is he?" I asked. If Gandalf says he is a friend of Caladhiel, then I will trust him, but I should like to know more about him before I lead my people into his home.

"You must be careful not to annoy him, or Illuvatar knows what will happen," Gandalf said. "As friends of Caladhiel, I doubt he will harm you. But I will warn you, he can be appalling when angry, though he is kind enough when humored. Still, he can be angered very easily. His name is Beorn. He is a strong man, and a shape-shifter. He can take the form of a huge black bear when he wishes, and hates goblins and Orcs with a passion. This is the Carrock, as he calls it, and it was he who carved the steps we will use to get down from here."

We were all silent for a moment. Kili came to me, holding Orcrist and my Oakenshield. I stood and took the sword, placing it in its sheath on my back.

"It is because of Caladhiel that you have the Oakenshield at all," Kili informed me. "It fell from your arm when the eagle lifted you from the cliff, but Caladhiel saved it for you."

I looked down at her gratefully. I owe her for my life, and so much more. She saved both Bilbo and I from Azog. Looking back at my nephew as he handed me the Oakenshield, I took it and strapped it on my back, along with my sword.

"We must be moving on," Gandalf said. "Caladhiel's wound must be tended to, and soon."

I nodded and picked her up, following Gandalf down the Carrock. The rest of the Company came after us quickly, not wanting to be left behind.

There was a question, however, that was bothering me. "Gandalf, why has the sunlight not yet healed her wound?"

"I cannot know the full answer to that until she wakes and I speak with her," he said slowly, though still walking quickly. "But the sunlight could not heal the wound with the arrowhead still inside. As for why it did not expel the arrowhead and heal her wound when she absorbed it into herself, I do not know. My best guess is that she forced the light past her wound to heal you. If she had allowed the light to heal herself first, it would not have been strong enough to heal you."

I looked at him sideways, though I was still careful about my footing; I did not want to fall and injure Caladhiel any more. "Will she be alright?"

He looked at me in what seemed to be sympathy, though I was not certain. "Caladhiel is a strong elleth, Thorin. Once the remainder of the arrow is taken out, she will recover, though no light will be able to speed up the process. She will have to heal at the normal rate."

I looked down at the girl who lay helpless in my arms. I could not believe that one so beautiful loved me enough to risk her life for me.

_Oh Caladhiel, please hold on. Don't leave me,_ I thought to myself. _I could not live if you were taken from me._

It was around the middle of the afternoon before I noticed that we were no longer in an area that appeared to be wild. Large patches of flowers had begun to spring up, all the same kinds growing together as if they had been planted. There was mostly clover everywhere, and I thought with a sigh that Caladhiel would love to be awake to see all this. Somehow, I had a feeling that she loved flowers. That night in the gardens in Rivendell, the plants seemed to be more alive simply by her presence. There was also a buzzing sound in the air. There were bees everywhere, busy at their work. They were larger than hornets, and the bands of yellow on their deep black bodies shone like a fiery gold.

"We are close," Gandalf said. "This is the edge of his bee pastures."

After a while, we came to a belt of tall and ancient oaks, and beyond those was a high thorn-hedge, which I could not see through. We soon came to a wooden gate, high and broad, beyond which I could see gardens and a cluster of low wooden buildings, some thatched and made of unshaped logs. Inside on the southward side of the great hedge were rows and rows of hives with bell-shaped tops made of straw. The noise of the giant bees made my skin crawl.

Gandalf pushed open the heavy creaking gate,and we all walked down a wide track towards the house. Some horses, very sleek and well-groomed, trotted up to us across the grass and studied us with very intelligent faces. One of them, a young mare, sniffed the air suddenly and came towards me. She lowered her head to Caladhiel and nuzzled her hair softly, nickering. She then galloped off to the buildings with the rest of the horses.

"They have gone to tell Beorn of our arrival," Gandalf said. "And if the young mare tells him of Caladhiel, I doubt he will greet us in a hostile manner."

We kept moving, and soon reached a courtyard, three walls of which were formed by the wooden house and its two long wings. In the middle, there was lying a great oak-trunk with many lopped branches around it. Standing near was a huge man with a thick black beard and hair. He was cloaked in a tunic of wool down to his knees, and was leaning on a large axe, which looked quite terrifying to most of us. The young mare was standing at his shoulder, and nudged him, nickering again. His gaze went from Gandalf to me, then to Caladhiel. His eyes hardened with worry when he saw her lifeless in my arms.

He turned to the mare and said, "Well, you were right. She is indeed injured. Off with you now; we'll tend to her."

The mare whinnied and trotted off, and the large man, who I assumed to be Beorn, walked towards me.

"What happened?" he demanded of me, worry and fear prominent in his voice. "What happened to her?"

"An Orc arrow," I said, the same fear in my voice as well. "I know not how it happened, but it has. The head of the arrow is still embeded in her shoulder."

He nodded and studied her face.

"Bring her in the house," he said to me. Looking at Gandalf and eyeing the rest of the Company, he said, "And all of you as well. If my little Tinuviel was traveling with all of you, then I welcome you into my home."

I nodded to him thankfully and followed him into the house.

"Bring her in here, and lay her on the bed," he instructed me, gesturing to a doorway.

I walked in and placed her gently on the the huge bed in the corner of the plain room. I turned just as Beorn walked into the room, followed by Gandalf and Oin, who was rolling up his sleeves.

"Laddie, ya might na wanna stay in here," Oin said to me.

"Oin is right, Thorin," Gandalf said. "This will cause her considerable pain. You will feel it even if you are not in here, but it will be worse if you actualy see her."

I shook my head. "I will not abandon her," I said firmly. "I understand all that you say, but what kind of man would I be if I left my true mate at a time when she needed me most? She did not leave me on the Carrock. I will not leave her now."

Beorn looked at me sharply. "True mate?" he questioned me. I had a feeling that I was treading on very thin ice at this moment. I sensed that Beorn considered Caladhiel his daughter.

I nodded slowly. "Yes," I said simply. "I am Caladhiel's true mate. We discovered this a few nights ago in the gardens of Rivendell, in the house of her father."

He nodded. "I know," he said gruffly. "I knew it the moment I saw you with her. You are one in spirit and soul, though not yet bound in body."

A bit of red seeped into my cheeks as he said that, and I did not know how to respond.

"No, we are not," I finally said.

"Thorin," Oin said to me. I turned to him thankfully as I tried to recover my poise.

"Yes?" I said.

"If you are going to stay in here, I will need your help," he said. "You and Beorn will need to hold her down. Keep her as still as possible."

I nodded, and Beorn and I moved to Caladhiel's side, preparing to hold her still.

"Gandalf, I need a knife that is heated until the metal is white," he continued, while removing her cloak and vest and ripping the cloth of her shirt. The Wizard nodded and produced a knife, quickly heating it to the required temperature with his staff. "This necklace will be in the way," he said, and went to remove it.

I did not want to see anyone touch her in so intimate a place, even if it was Oin. I stopped him, placing my hand on his arm and looking him in the eyes. He moved back in respect, and I gently slid the chain around until I saw the clasp. I unfastened it and slid it from around her neck, repressing a shiver as my fingers brushed against her perfect skin. I quickly refastened the chain and slid it in a pocket inside my tunic, making a mental note to study the necklace later on.

Oin took the knife from Gandalf, and Beorn and I took hold of Caladhiel's arms. Oin moved forward and began the process of getting the arrowhead out of Caladhiel's wound. She stiffened suddenly, and screamed, thrashing wildly. I felt a searing pain in my shoulder and I gasped, but kept a firm hold on her. If she moved, she could cause Oin to hurt her worse. At length, it was over, and the arrowhead was out.

Gandalf took it and examined it swiftly, then sighed in relief. "Thank the Valar," he said. "It is not poisoned."

I sighed in relief; I had not even allowed that thought to enter my mind. Fortunately, there was now no need to worry about that. Just then there was a knock on the door.

"Come in," Beorn said.

The door opened and my nephews stood in the door, the rest of the Company behind them.

"We could hear her all the way outside," Fili said. "How is she?"

"She should wake up soon," Gandalf said. "But she should not be left alone."

"I will stay with her," I said. Gandalf immediately shook his head.

"No, Thorin. You nearly died today," he said to me. "You need your rest just as much as she does."

"I will not leave her," I said, panic trying to rise inside me.

"Fili and I will stay with her, Uncle," Kili said. "Gandalf is right; you do need to rest."

"And if she wakes?" I said, though I was beginning to succumb to their wishes.

"We will wake you the moment she begins to stir," Fili promised me.

I sighed and nodded. "Alright." I embraced my nephews and held each of them at arm's length. "Thank you."

They nodded and motioned for me to leave. I looked over to the bed, where Caladhiel was sleeping peacefully. Moved by a sudden impulse, not caring that the entire Company plus one was watching, I moved to her side and leaned down, kissing her forehead softly. "I love you," I said. I stood and walked out of the room.

"Come, son of Thrain," Beorn said to me. "Your room is next to hers."

I nodded and walked into the room Beorn had indicated, and sat down on the bed, suddenly feeling exhausted. But then I remembered Caladhiel's necklace. I reached into my tunic and drew it out, taking time to study it intently.

At first glance, it appeared to be made of silver, but I then saw it was actually white gold. The chain was delicately woven of small strands, which were well made, and strong. The clasp was made to withstand much pressure, so that it could not be ripped from her neck. The pendant was a simple heart, nothing more, nothing less. I realized that I had seen this once before, in the gardens of Rivendell, but had paid no attention to it. I knew that this was obviously important to her, but I had no idea how or why. I would have to ask her about it when she awoke.

There came a knock on the door, and I tucked the necklace back in my tunic and stood. "Yes?" I said.

The door opened and Dwalin stood there. "I brought yer pack, laddie," he said. "I put the lassie's in her room as well."

I nodded at him and said, "Thank you, Dwalin."

He nodded at me and sat the pack down. I changed out of my blood soaked clothes, and washed myself off. I changed into fresh nightclothes, and took Caladhiel's necklace, putting it in a pocket in my pants. I then climbed into the bed, allowing myself to surrender to sleep...


	15. The Revelation

Chapter 14- The Revelation

* * *

*Thorin's POV*

I woke in the morning to someone pounding on my door.

"Yes?" I said groggily. "Who is it?"

"It's Kili," my nephew said from the other side of the door. I remembered that he and Fili had stayed with Caladhiel last night. I got up, quickly threw on my tunic, and opened the door.

"Is she alright?" I asked him anxiously.

He smiled and nodded. "She's just beginning to stir."

I pushed past him and walked into her room, where she was indeed beginning to wake. I thought I saw her smile slightly, but I wasn't sure. I looked at Fili, who smiled at me.

"She's been fine all night," he said softly. "Not one sign of a nightmare. In fact, she smiled several times in her sleep. Whatever she saw was good."

I nodded. "Thank you," I told him. "You and Kili both have lightened my worry greatly by tending to her."

"No bother, Uncle," Kili said from the doorway. "Come on, Brother. Let's leave Uncle and Aunt alone for a bit."

I scowled at them playfully, and they ducked out of the door, laughing heartily.

"Young rascals," I muttered to myself. Caladhiel moved her head slightly, and I went to her side. I sat down in a chair at the side of the bed, and smoothed her hair back from her forehead.

"Come on, my love," I whispered. "Come back to me. You're almost there; you can find your way. Come back."

Her eyes fluttered open and fastened on my face.

"Thorin?" she whispered softly in her beautiful voice.

* * *

*Caladhiel's POV*

I was floating in a sea of darkness, not able to see anything around me. Soon, a light began to shine in the darkness, and I saw a grey curtain of rain in front of me. It rolled back suddenly, and all turned to silver glass. I saw white shores, and a land beyond: a far green country, under a swift sunrise. Two people stood on the white sands in front of me, two people I knew very well.

"Beleg?" I said, tears in my eyes, my voice choking up. "Miriel?"

They smiled at me and opened their arms. I ran to them and embraced them, laughing in delight. I moved back and said, "Why am I here? Am I dead?"

Miriel shook her head. "No, mellonnen. You are still alive."

"We have been informed that you blame yourself for our deaths," Beleg said to me in a stern voice, and I bowed my head in shame.

"There is no need to grieve for us, Caladhiel," Miriel said, lifting my chin. "We are happy here."

"Thorin was right in Imladris," Beleg said. "I made my choice, and I chose to protect you. I knew that it was not yet your time, that your destiny was yet to be fulfilled."

I looked at them, suddenly feeling a weight I had carried for five years being lifted off my shoulders.

"Thorin is a good man," Miriel said, her voice soft. "He is truly your other half."

"Yes, but if he allows you to put yourself in harm's way again, I will come back from the dead and haunt him for eternity," Beleg threatened.

I placed my hand on his shoulder lightly, and looked him in the eyes. "I am the daughter of Elrond, sister of Elladan and Elrohir, and true mate of the King Under the Mountain," I said evenly. "I will always be in harm's way, until I either sail for Valinor, leave Ennorath for the Halls of Mandos, or evil is banished from Ennorath for all eternity. You cannot expect Thorin to keep me locked away from the world in a tower of stone."

"No, I cannot," he admitted. "But I sacrificed myself for you. Therefore, I charge you to stay as safe as possible, and not to throw away your life rashly."

I smiled and nodded.

"Our time draws short," Miriel said. "And you must return to the Land of the Living. Many people await you there, your true mate not least of all. Olórin has assured him of your safety, but still he worries. But before you leave, I want to tell you that you are bringing up Nestaron to be a fine young ellon. I am proud of him, and of you."

My eyes filled with tears, and I embraced them both once more.

"Now go," Beleg instructed me. "Your true mate awaits you. Na lû e-govaned vîn."

I nodded to turn, and allowed myself to return to consciousness.

* * *

I could vaguely hear voices talking around me. I moved my head a little and groaned slightly. Two people came to my side, and I immediately recognized them as Fili and Kili.

"Caladhiel?" Kili said to me.

I moved my head a little, but could not force my eyes to open, nor my voice to speak.

"She's waking up," Fili said. "You'd best go get Thorin."

Kili agreed and left the room. But a moment later, Thorin barreled into my room, and I smiled faintly.

"She's been fine all night," I heard Fili say softly. "Not one sign of a nightmare. In fact, she smiled several times in her sleep. Whatever she saw was good."

"Thank you," Thorin said to him. "You and Kili both have lightened my worry greatly by tending to her."

"No bother, Uncle," Kili said, from further away. "Come on, Brother. Let's leave Uncle and Aunt alone for a bit."

They left the room, laughing loudly, and I heard Thorin mutter something suspiciously like "young rascals" under his breath. He then walked over to me and sat in a chair beside the bed. I felt his hand, rough but gentle at the same time, smooth my hair back from my forehead.

"Come on, my love," I heard him whisper to me. "Come back to me. You're almost there; you can find your way. Come back."

When I heard him calling to me, I fought even harder to open my eyes. After merely a moment's struggle, I finally forced them open.

"Thorin?" I whispered.

He leaned forward and said, "I am here, love. I am here."

"Where am I?" I said, my voice hoarse. "What happened?"

"We are in the house of Beorn," he said, and I noticed his eyes harden slightly. "And as for what happened, I had hoped you would tell me how you were injured."

I sighed softly. "After the Great Goblin fell on top of us all," I said. "And you were all getting out of the wreckage, the goblins began to swarm us. Some of them began to shoot at us, and I saw that one of the arrows would have killed you. There was no time for me to do anything but what I did."

"And what did you do?" he asked me.

"I took the arrow in my shoulder," I said softly. "When Mithrandir could not heal you on the Carrock, I used my powers, but refused to let the light heal me. If I had let it heal my wound first, it would have been too weak to save you. I did what I had to do."

I was afraid that he would be very angry with me, for the look in his eyes was unreadable. Suddenly, he swooped towards me and captured my lips with his in a kiss. Not a gentle, slow, chaste kiss like the ones before. No, this was was powerful, full of love and passion. Our mouths moved together, fueled by our longing for one another. But instead of being lust-filled, this was clean, and pure. My right hand found its way to the back of his head, entwining in his hair and lightly massaging his scalp. He groaned softly, and his hands reached for me, one cupping my neck, the other resting on my waist. We broke apart, and I looked into his beautiful blue eyes, the eyes which had captured my heart.

He rested his forehead against mine and said, "Please, don't risk your life for me. If I had to live without you it would kill me on the inside, yet I would not be allowed to die or fade as the Elves do. I would be forced to live on, without you always. Please, do not make me suffer that agony."

I reached for his cheek with my good hand and caressed his beard, enjoying how the rough stubble felt to my hand.

"I promise that I will be more careful of myself in the future," I told him. "But if you are in danger again, I will not hesitate to defend you." He began to speak, but I placed my fingers to his lips, silencing him as he had me in the gardens of Imladris. "I love you, Thorin Oakenshield, and I would not stand to the side helplessly, watching you be killed."

I moved my hand to his cheek and leaned forward, kissing him gently, yet showing him how much I love him at the same time. We parted, and I looked at him once again as his hands caressed my neck.

Suddenly, I gasped, my good hand flying to my neck. Nana's necklace was gone! I looked around frantically, my eyes searching for it. Thorin's hands grasped my shoulders firmly, preventing me from moving.

"Caladhiel, what is it?" he asked me, his voice concerned.

"My necklace," I said, my voice betraying my panic. "It is gone!" I just now realized as well that I was only wearing loose linen pants and a shirt that is generally used as an undergarment. Also, my upper chest and left shoulder was covered in bandages. I did not take the time however, to be embarrassed by this, or to wonder who out of this all male Company had put these bandages on me and dressed me as I am.

"Calm yourself," Thorin said to me. "It is safe." He reached inside his tunic and drew forth my necklace.

"What... Why... How do you have it?" I asked him, astounded.

"It was in the way when Oin was taking care of your wound," he told me. "He went to take it off, but I didn't want him touching you like that. I took it off and kept it safe."

I looked at him, amused by his slightly sheepish confession. "Were you jealous?"

He looked into my eyes seriously. "Where you are concerned, I will always be jealous for you."

I looked down, overwhelmed by the intensity of his gaze. He lifted my chin with his fingers, and gazed into my eyes.

"I love you," he said with a fierce passion. "And I will protect you from any who seek to take you from me. You are my treasure, and I will guard you jealously."

He pressed his lips to mine once more, though this time he was gentle. He pulled away and unfastened the chain of my necklace. I moved my long hair to the side, and he slid it onto my neck, closing the clasp in the back. His fingers traced my neck lightly, making me shiver with delight.

"What is this necklace?" he murmured, adjusting his hand to finger the pendant, grazing my skin as he did so.

"It was my mother's," I said softly. "Before she sailed for the Undying Lands, she gave it to Arwen for safekeeping. Arwen already had the Evenstar, so Nana meant it for me. I received it on my one hundredth birthday, and have worn it ever since."

He nodded and said softly, "I see."

"When can I get up?" I asked, changing the subject.

"Gandalf said as soon as you feel capable," he replied with a smile.

I smiled in return and started to get up when I remembered what I was wearing. My face turned red and I said, "Um, Thorin..."

He smirked a bit and said, "You're going to need some help getting into your clothes, and there are only men here."

I grimaced, one at what he said, and two, the thought of wearing my normal clothing. Then I remembered the one gown Arwen had convinced me to pack. It was my plainest one, but also easiest to get into, and the most comfortable.

"In my pack, there is a gown. Could you get it for me, please?" I asked him. This was going to be hard...

* * *

One struggle and some amount of pain later, Thorin had helped me into the dress, and had my arm up in a sling. I decided to leave my hair down, as it would be nigh impossible to do anything with it when I had the use of only one arm. Of course, Thorin would have helped me if I had asked him, but I did not want to ask him for something that was not necessary. We walked out of the room and into the main room of Beorn's house, where I was immediately bombarded by questions pertaining to my well-being. Thorin guided me to a comfortable seat, where I proceeded to assure everyone that I was alright. I looked around at the Company and realized something: that this was my family. I loved each and every one of them. And even though I was not unconscious for long, I realized something else: that it was good to be back in the Company, with Thorin at my side, once more.

* * *

Olórin- another name for Gandalf

Na lû e-govaned vîn- until next we meet

* * *

**Wow. I cannot believe that this is the fourteenth chapter! I am ecstatic! For all of you who have stuck with this so far, thank you so much! I hope that you enjoyed this chapter!**


	16. The Next Level

Chapter 15- The Next Level

* * *

Later that day, I went to walk in Beorn's gardens. I wandered throughout the flowers, reveling in the beauty of it all. Suddenly, I heard someone walking behind me. I turned in alarm, only to find that it was Thorin. I smiled as he came to my side. We walked together for a little bit, until we came upon a stone bench. I was beginning to tire, and Thorin insisted that I rest. We sat down for a bit, just enjoying the tranquility. But in my heart, I knew it could not last.

"When do we leave?" I asked him.

He looked at me and said, "As soon as you are fully recovered. I will not go into Mirkwood whilst you are still injured and unable to defend yourself."

I smiled at him and leaned in, kissing him gently. I began to move away, but Thorin would have none of it. He rested one hand on my neck, and cupped my cheek with his other hand, lightly stroking the point of my ear, deepening the kiss all the while. I wrapped my good arm around his waist, wishing that I could freeze this moment forever.

Eventually, we both needed air, desperately. We broke apart, leaning our foreheads together, gulping in the fresh air.

"I love you, Thorin," I said, reaching up to caress his long hair. "I love you so much, words cannot express it."

He brushed my hair forward over my shoulder. "Words cannot define my love for you, either," he said hoarsely. "But actions can."

My brow furrowed as I looked up at him. What did he mean? He saw the confusion in my eyes, and caressed my cheek softly.

"Each male Dwarf has their own style of braid for their hair," Thorin said. "When a Dwarf man loves a woman, and he is asking her to be his for eternity, he asks if he may put his braid in her hair." He looked into my eyes intently, and separated a strand of my long hair from the rest. "Caladhiel, will you wear my braid in your hair?"

My breath caught in my throat as I saw the fierce love in his eyes. I somehow managed to nod slightly.

"Yes," I said softly. "I will wear your braid. I am already yours. No other man would ever stand a chance against you."

Joy lit up his eyes, and he began to painstakingly braid thin strands of my hair together in an intricate braid which would frame my face. His eyes never left his work, and mine never left his face. Finally, he finished that braid, as well as the one on the other side of my face. He placed his hands on my neck and kissed me, gently yet fiercely, passionately yet with restraint.

He broke away and caressed my hair. "Caladhiel Laisidhiel, daughter of Elrond, will you marry me, and be mine for eternity?" he asked me, his whole face speaking of hope and love.

"Yes," I said with a smile. "Yes, Thorin Oakenshield, son of Thrain, I will be your wife, yours for eternity. Nothing could make me want anything different than that."

He smiled, making his face turn into something otherworldly, his sapphire-blue eyes sparkling like the ocean. He leaned forward and kissed me once more, gently, slowly, making me melt helplessly into his arms.

A few moments later, he pulled away, saying, "We should get back to the house. It will be dark soon."

Concern crossed my face. Beorn had warned me before when I stayed with him that I should not go outside the house at night.

"Yes, we should," I said, my voice worried.

We walked back across the gardens quickly, making it to the house just as the sun began to set. As soon as I walked inside, with Thorin's arm wrapped around my waist, the eyes of the entire Company were turned upon me. They then swiftly took in the braids which Thorin had placed in my hair. Bilbo did not understand, but the Dwarves all smiled, seeming very pleased, and I relaxed. Yes, I had shared many hardships with them, but I did not know how they would take to the thought of an Elf as their King's wife. Now I could tell that as long as my race did not bother Thorin, it would not bother them. But I knew that would not extend very far outside the Company. They knew me, but other Dwarves did not. At first, Thorin's subjects would see me only as another Elf. But I hoped that with time, they would accept me as one of them, and as their 's arm tightened slightly around my waist, and I looked up into his eyes, seeing worry. I realized that I had been in a daze, thinking about the future.

I smiled at him, trying to assure him that I was alright.

"You should rest," he said with a concerned face. "I should not have allowed you to be on your feet for so long."

I nodded, unable to argue as I was very tired. He led me out of the great hall to my bedroom. I lay down on my bed, and almost immediately, my eyes closed. I could feel Thorin by my side, holding my hand and stroking my hair as I fell into slumber...


	17. Many Paths to Tread

Chapter 17- Many Paths to Tread

* * *

The next morning, I woke up and met with Thorin in the Great Hall, which is also where we found Beorn.

"You will leave today, then?" he said to both of us.

"We must, mellonnen," I said softly. "Durin's Day is fast approaching, and by then we must have reached Erebor."

He nodded in understanding.

"What can you tell us about the condition of the roads?" Thorin asked him.

"Do you want to know of the quickest roads or the safest?" Beorn asked, his eyes boring into Thorin. I suddenly had a feeling more was going on than it seemed.

"The safest roads," Thorin replied firmly.

Then I understood. Beorn was testing Thorin, seeing if he would place getting to Erebor swiftly over my safety, and Thorin seemed to be complying with Beorn's expectations. But if we took too long on the roads, then the entire journey would have been a mere waste of time.

"The world has grown full of peril," I said. "No roads can be considered safe any longer, unless they are in Imladris or Lothlorien. And even then, the power of the Light is waning. If we do not reach the Lonely Mountain before Durin's Day, this entire journey will have been for naught. We need the quickest road to Erebor."

Thorin turned to me in an attempt at privacy. "I will not sacrifice your safety for speed, Caladhiel," he said.

"Thorin, I will tell you what I once told Beleg," I said. "I will be in danger until all evil has been banished from the circles of the world for all eternity, or until I leave Ennorath for the Halls of Mandos. As will we all."

Thorin nodded, and we turned back to Beorn. "What road will take us to Erebor before the end of summer?" I asked him.

"The Forest Road through Mirkwood will take you there in the time you specify," Beorn replied reluctantly.

I felt Thorin stiffen beside me, and I placed my hand on his shoulder reassuringly.

_It will be alright,_ I spoke in his mind. _Do not worry about the Wood-Elves. If we do not bother them, they should not bother us._

He looked at me incredulously, responding, _Oh really? You honestly believe that Thranduil will help us on our quest? He would take the treasure of Erebor for himself, if he could._

_But he will not,_ I said. _For we will be there before him, claiming what is yours._

"What is ours," he corrected me aloud. I smiled and looked at the ground.

Thorin lifted my head with a finger under my chin. "All that is mine is yours also," he said to me softly, and I could see the love shining in his eyes. "Not one thing that I own will ever be kept from you, not even if you desire the Arkenstone."

I shook my head. "I do not desire gold or jewels or mithril," I replied. "All that I want is you, and your love."

"And you will always have that."

"Then you will take the Forest Road?" Beorn asked us. I looked at Thorin with question in my eyes.

"Yes," Thorin replied firmly. "We will go through Mirkwood."

Beorn nodded. "If that is the case, I will provide you with as many provisions as you can each carry. You may ride some of my ponies to the borders of the wood, but there you must allow them to turn back. Do not attempt to take them into the forest."

Thorin and I nodded. Beorn is very protective of his animals, and would die for them. I knew he would not hesitate to attack the Dwarves if they did not abide by his wishes. Fortunately, I would be there to make them comply, if they would not see reason.

"Oh, and Caladhiel," Beorn said, beckoning to me. I left Thorin's side and followed the tall man outside. "Someone wishes to see you," he said as he led me into the courtyard. My eyes widened at the sight I saw.

_Well, have you missed me?_ a voice said in my mind.

"Sadron!" I exclaimed, running forward and throwing my arms about his neck. "Aiya mellonnen, el sila erin lu e-govaned vin," I murmured into his mane happily. I pulled away and scratched his nose just like he liked. "Forgive me for not coming to see you in Imladris. We left early the morning after we arrived, otherwise Saruman while have found a way to halt our quest."

_There is nothing to forgive,_ he replied, rubbing his nose against me with affection.

Suddenly he stiffened and whinnied angrily, pawing at the ground, staring at something behind me in a hostile manner. Then I understood: it was Thorin. Sadron had not been with me all this time to see how close we are now.

"Seere, Sadron," I told him softly. "He will not harm either of us. He is my true mate."

My horse looked at me in disbelief and snorted. _You cannot be serious, Caladhiel!_

I smiled and looked at Thorin. _Yes I am._ I turned back to my horse and smiled. _No more threatening to trample him then, alright?_

Sadron grumbled under his breath. _Not even once?_

I smiled at him, rubbing his neck under his mane. _No mellonnen, not even once._ I looked back at Thorin fondly, and blushed a bit before turning back to Sadron. _I love him too much to allow harm to come to him. I would take a thousand arrows for him, without fail. He is my heart._

Sadron huffed lightly. _Then he has my protection also, for I will not allow any harm to find you._

I smiled at my faithful friend. _Le hannon._

I turned to Thorin and held my hand towards him. "Come," I said softly. "He wishes to know the man who has taken my heart captive."

Thorin walked to me and took my hand. Sadron nickered softly and nudged Thorin.

"He is greeting you," I explained to him.

Thorin nodded at Sadron with respect. I had a feeling he was thinking about the time I told him Sadron wished to trample him.

"He will not harm you," I told him, amusement in my voice. "He knows that I would be highly displeased, to say the least." I looked at Sadron with a stern yet jesting look in my eyes.

My stallion snorted and nudged me playfully, causing me to laugh.

"If we are to leave today, I should go wake the rest of the lads," Thorin told me.

I nodded. "I hope they do not take off your head."

"So do I. I rather like it attached to my neck."

"As do I."

I smiled as he gently kissed me. He then pulled away reluctantly and walked back inside to stir the Company.

I turned to Sadron and said, _I need to go help Beorn with provisions._

_I will be waiting for you all,_ he replied, nuzzling my hair.

I smiled and went back inside. Heading to the kitchen, I began to help Beorn pack in silence provisions for our journey: nuts, flour, sealed jars of dried fruit, red earthenware pots of honey, and twice-baked cakes that would keep good for a long time. It would take us almost as far as the lembas bread my Daer-Nana had given us for our journey when we left Imladris. It was one of his secret recipes, the secret making of which he had revealed only to me. Honey was one of the ingredients, however, and that could tend to make people thirsty. The silence had grown heavy until finally Beorn broke it.

"You love him," he said. It was spoken as a question rather than a statement.

"Yes," I said. "Dearly. I would give my life for him."

"As you already demonstrated," he stated with a frown.

"You do not approve?" I questioned.

"I know that you are true mates," he said, looking all of the sudden tired and worn. "But I almost wish that you were not. You are an elleth, he the Dwarf-King of Erebor. Such a union is unheard of in the history of Ennorath. I do not know why the Valar would condone such a thing, much less arrange it themselves."

I knew that he was concerned for me, so I placed my hand over his, stilling his movements. "You worry that it will lead to my heartbreak," I said quietly. "And cause me to fade."

"Yes, I do," he admitted. "I have already lost all those I have held dear. I do not wish to lose you as well."

I saw the pain and sorrow in his eyes, and embraced him, holding him tightly. I loved him as I loved Elladan and Elrohir. He was yet another of the very few people who knew the real me, and understood me, and for that I held him as dear as my brothers.

"I swear to you, Beorn," I said, holding him at arm's length and looking him squarely in the eye. "I swear to you that I will be well. Even if my heart breaks, I will continue. I will not leave Nestaron alone in the world."

"You would live then, and endure the pain?" he asked. "Nay, for to fade is the blessing of Elves. To we who remain it is a curse, but to you it is relief from the pain."

"There is no need to speak of this now," I said. "Thorin would not break my heart, and therefore I will not fade."

"What of his hatred for the Elves?" he asked persistently. "They are yet your people, though you are his true mate."

"If my people would speak against my true mate, then I will no longer name myself as one of them," I said quietly. "And though Thorin is not fond of my people, he accepts the fact that I, an Elf, am his true mate, and he loves me as such. And I love him, unreservedly. I have given him my whole heart."

Beorn nodded. "If you truly love him, then I will say no more. But if he hurts you, I swear to Eru, I will kill him myself."

I held my tongue, and we finished packing the food. By this time, Thorin had roused the Company, and they had met in the Great Hall.

"Why are we leaving so soon?" Nori complained under his breath, not expecting anyone to hear him. He obviously forgot that there was an Elf in the Company, which meant superior hearing.

"Summer is passing, Master Nori," I said to him. "We must find the hidden door before Durin's Day, or all will be lost."

He flushed at being heard, and immediately fell silent. The rest of the Company chuckled silently at seeing me put Nori in his place. Thorin attempted to keep a straight face, but failed, grinning broadly when I looked at him and raised an eyebrow in amusement.

The whole Company was ready to leave at a moment's notice, fully clothed and stocked, for they had already retrieved their packs from the kitchen, where Beorn and I had been stocking them up. We were gathered together in a single group, Thorin and I standing in front of them as their leaders. Beorn came to stand before us, to instruct us about the roads we would soon be traveling. Thorin had already told the Dwarves that we would be taking the Forest Road through Mirkwood, and none of them were pleased. But when they saw that their king was set upon this road, they grumbled no more.

"You need not carry water this side of the forest," he began. "There are many small streams and springs along the road. But your way through Mirkwood is dark, dangerous, and difficult. Neither water nor food is easy to come by once you enter the wood. I will provide you with some for carrying the water, as the goblins took yours. There is only one stream which runs through Mirkwood. Of those waters you must neither drink nor bathe. A heavy enchantment lies upon that river; if you allow it to even touch your skin you will immediately be cast into a deep slumber, and much of your memory will be lost to you."

He turned to Kili and I, as we were the only ones who carried bows, and said, "I do not think you will shoot anything, wholesome or unwholesome, without leaving the path. That you **_must not do,_** not for any reason. That is all the advice I can give you. Beyond the edge of the forest I can no longer help you. You must depend on your luck, your courage, and the food I will send with you. At the gate of the forest, as I informed Thorin and Caladhiel earlier, I must ask you to send back my horse and ponies."

He looked at me and said, "I would also advise you to send Sadron back with the ponies. Mirkwood is no place for horses."

I nodded gravely. "He will not be pleased, but I will send him back. I will not have him placed in any more danger than necessary."

He smiled slightly, then spoke to the entire Company. "I will you all speed, and my house is always open to you, as friends of Caladhiel, if ever you come this way again."

Mithrandir, Thorin, and the Company bowed and thanked him. I however, walked to him, only to have him sweep me up into a huge bear hug. I hugged him back as tightly as I could.

"Promise me you will be careful," he said quietly, so that only I could hear him.

I managed a nod. "I promise," I responded softly.

We released each other, and I touched his face with my hand. "I love you, Brother of my Heart."

"I love you too, Sister," he said with a small grin.

I smiled and turned away from him, following the Company outside to find Beorn already had the ponies saddled and ready. I found my pack already beside Sadron, and could tell that Thorin had brought it for me. I looked up at him with a smile, only to find him gazing at me with an indescribable look in his eyes. My brow furrowed, and I moved forward to speak with him. As soon as I looked at him, however, he turned away and mounted his pony.

"We must move on," he said in a commanding voice. "We must reach Mirkwood as soon as possible."

I mounted Sadron with a frown on my face and followed him out of the gate of Beorn's land. We rode all day, until the sun set in the western sky.

"We will make camp here," Thorin said, dismounting under a sheltered, rocky precipice. "We will start again at first light. Oin, Gloin, get a fire going. Fili, Kili, take care of the ponies. Bombur, start on supper."

Everyone set to following his orders. I looked at Thorin in bewilderment, as he had not spoken a word to me since we had left. He turned away from me, and I shook my head, feeling pain pierce my heart. I turned and followed Fili and Kili, leading Sadron to a small stream which ran nearby.

"Why is Thorin so upset?" Kili asked me when all three of us were out of earshot of the camp.

I shook my head, knowing that my pain was showing in my eyes. "I do not know," I admitted softly. "I fear he is angry with me, but for what, I do not know."

"I will tell you what is wrong," Fili said. "He is jealous."

My head jerked up and I looked him full in the eye. "Jealous?" I repeated in an incredulous voice. "Of whom?"

"Your intimacy with Beorn," Fili said with a raised eyebrow.

Suddenly I realized how Thorin's mind must have worked when Beorn and I had parted this morning. He did not know that we considered each other brother and sister.

"I must speak with him," I said in a low voice.

"Speak with whom?" a deep voice said behind me.

I whirled around to see Thorin behind me with an unreadable expression on his face.

"We will leave you two alone," Kili said, as he and his brother led the ponies back to camp.

_Sadron, go with them,_ I instructed him. _I must speak to Thorin alone._

For once, he did not argue, following Fili and Kili along with the ponies and Gandalf's borrowed horse.

"Thorin," I began. "I realize now what you must have thought this morning when we left Beorn. I need to explain. Beorn and I have known each other for a number of years. He has long called me his sister, and he is the brother of my heart. He knows me as few people do."

He nodded, stepping towards me and carressing my face with his hand. "I know that now," he said. "I spoke with Gandalf, and he explained it to me. But I could not help it. I thought..." He trailed off and shook his head, lowering his eyes.

I put my fingers under his chin, raising his head to meet my eyes. "You thought that I loved him as more than a friend?" I said softly.

He nodded. "Yes. I cannot help but think that I am mortal, and you are Elf-kind. I cannot help but think that this is only a dream, and I will wake up and find that you never loved me. That I am still alone."

Tears gathered in his eyes, and I wiped them away as a tear dropped down my own face. "You need never fear, melda," I said softly. "I will always love you. It does not matter that I am an Elf. This is not a dream; this is real. I am your true mate. Even if I could choose to love someone else, to love another man, I would still choose you, every time."

Thorin leaned in and captured my lips in a fiercely passionate kiss. A few minutes later it ended, and we surfaced, both gasping for air. I stared at him for a moment, lost in his mesmerizing blue eyes.

"I cannot believe that Eru would bless me with a true mate such as you," he whispered in a hoarse voice, carressing my face lightly. I leaned into his hand, still looking at him in silence. "If I searched the world over, I could not find anyone, Elf, Dwarf, or human, who could equal your beauty."

"Nay, Thorin Oakenshield," I said with a smile. "My sister Arwen is the Evenstar of our people."

"I have seen her," he answered me readily. "And though I agree that her beauty is great, you surpass her by far."

I blushed and lowered my eyes from his in embarrassment. "You are biased," I murmured.

He placed his fingers under my chin and lifted my face to his. "So I am," he said, kissing me passionately once more.

"We had better head to camp," I said once the kiss ended and I had caught my breath. "We would not want nosy Dwarves coming and seeing us in such a position."

The intensity of this last kiss had left us on the ground, side by side, with leaves in both our hair.

He smiled and rose, extending his hand to help me up. I took it, and he brought me to my feet with little effort. We helped each other brush the leaves off, and hand-in-hand, we walked back to the fire.

Bombur had just finished preparing supper. We ate heartily, and prepared for a good night's sleep. We would ride hard and fast tomorrow.

* * *

Aiya mellonnen, el sila erin lu e-govaned vin- Oh my friend, a star shines upon the hour of our meeting

Seere- Peace

melda- beloved

* * *

**So, a little bit of Thorin jealousy, then fluff. Mirkwood will be coming up soon, but it is taking a while. So, next chapter will be a teaser that you will most likely kill me for posting. Until next time!**


	18. TEASER- Battle of the Five Armies

TEASER- The Battle of the Five Armies

* * *

The ranks of goblins and Orcs faced us. I stood beside Thorin, despite his pleas for me to return to the Mountain.

The enemy charged, and Thorin and I and the rest of our allies met them head-on. Thorin and I fought side-by-side until the goblins surged forward, separating us. I fought desperately to get back to him, but the tide of Orcs was against me. I hacked and slashed my way the dark masses, but could get no closer to Thorin. He stood alone on a hill-top, surrounded by Orcs. I fought even harder to get to him when I saw Azog ascend the hill. The Dwarf and the giant Gundabad Orc clashed, blow for blow and strike for strike. Suddenly, Thorin stumbled, and the Pale Orc caught him with his iron mace. The King Under the Mountain fell, and I knew that the wound was grievous. I was petrified, unable to move from the physical pain that was coursing through my body. Then, out of the corner of my eye, I saw Fili and Kili running towards their uncle.

A vision flashed through my mind: Thorin lay on the battlefield, fatally wounded, while Fili and Kili fell also, protecting the body of their mother's brother with body and sword.

_This is your test,_ my Father's voice sounded in my head. _Every path you have trod, through wilderness, through war, has led to this road._

I knew what I had to do. I surged forward, and no Orc or Warg in my path stood a chance of survival. I passed Fili and Kili, running as fast as I could to my fallen love. Just as Azog raised his mace to give the final death blow, I surged forward, and Wende Orme caught the blow that would have ended Thorin's life. I swung my sword and disengaged from the mace. I was now the only thing standing between the man I loved and certain death.

"I will kill you if you touch him," I said fiercely.

The Pale Orc laughed darkly, then spoke in the Black Speech: "It is not wise to come between Azog and his prey, She-Elf."

"It is equally unwise to harm the melindo of an elleth," I said, a dangerous glint in my eyes and steel under-lying my words. "Begone if you be not deathless! For Orc or Warg, I will smite you if you touch him!"

Azog urged forward his white Warg, and I shifted, readying myself for battle. He surged forward; I darted to the side and cut off the Warg's head. The beast fell, and Azog rose, furious, his mace in his right hand, his other hand an iron claw, courtesy of Thorin. He rushed at me, bringing his mace to land where I had stood not moments before I had leaped to the side. He swung again, and I blocked with Wende Orme. He disconnected and swung again, but this time I was not quick enough. His mace connected hard with my left arm. I felt it shatter from the impact as the force of the blow knocked me to the ground. Over the noise of battle, I heard Fili and Kili shout mine and Thorin's names, and I knew that they were trying to reach us. Azog struck again with his mace, and again I blocked with my sword, though now I had the use of only one arm. But the Defiler engaged my sword with his iron claw, and wrenched it from my grasp, sending it flying across the field. I was now weaponless, lying on the ground beside Thorin. I glanced at him and saw that, though he yet lived, he was gravely wounded and unconscious. An evil laugh caused me to look away from my love and face our enemy.

"So close," he said in the Black Speech. "So close to the end of Durin's line. The King at my mercy, the nephews- the last Heirs of Durin's House coming to me as I speak, and the King's True Mate, helpless, beside her pitiful King."

* * *

melindo- lover

* * *

**O.K. if my readers are everything like myself, you will either love me or hate me for doing this to you. Yes, you have been given a glimpse of part of a future chapter, which I already have written. I had to make some slight alterations to this teaser chapter, so as not to give away anything important or big, but all changes were small (though important) *cringes behind Thorin's Oakenshield* please don't kill me when you read this. Námarië!**


	19. Mirkwood the Great

Chapter 18- Mirkwood the Great

* * *

The next day, we mounted up and rode again. This time, however, I rode at Thorin's side, never leaving him. We talked a little, but mostly just rode in comfortable silence, galloping when the ground was grassy and smooth. The mountains were dark, cold, and forbiding to our left, and in the distance the line of the river with its trees was drawing ever closer. When we had put more miles between us and Beorn's house, some of the Company struck up a marching song.

In the evening when dusk came and the peaks of the mountains appeared black against the vibrant red-orange sunset, we made camp and set a guard. Balin and Dwalin took the first shift, and after supper, Thorin and I lay down in an attempt to get some rest. Neither of us could sleep however, being uneasy, for we both knew that Azog would continue to pursue us. Thus, we decided to talk, speaking in low voices that we would not disturb the rest of the Company. I felt so at ease with Thorin. I felt like I could be at peace, as though I had been searching for something all my life and had finally found it. I guess in a way I had. With Thorin, I had found my rightful place. I had finally come home.

"I noticed that you have not been having nightmares," he said to me.

I lay snuggled close to him, his left arm pillowing my head, his hand stroking my hair, and his other arm holding me close to him as he gazed intently into my eyes.

I shook my head slightly. "No I have not."

He raised his eyebrows in question, and I sighed. I was still confused. I knew that seeing Miriel and Beleg had been real, but I had no idea how or why they had been allowed to see me and speak with me.

"While I was unconscious from the goblin arrow," I began. "I had a dream of sorts, though I suppose it could more rightly be called a vision." He waited patiently for me to continue as I searched for the right words. "Beleg and Miriel appeared to me," I spoke again. "They told me that they wanted me to stop berating myself. They told me that you were right in Imladris, that I was in no way responsible for their deaths. Beleg said that he knew it was not my time, that he made his choice and never regreted it." I smirked remembering what else Beleg had told me. "He also said that if you allowed me to put myself in harm's way again that he would haunt you for all eternity."

He smiled a bit, but it swiftly disappeared. I regretted saying anything now, for I knew that he still blamed himself for my injuries. He looked grave, and very worried. "We will stop at Laketown before we continue on to the Mountain," he said quietly. "When we leave, I wish that you would remain." He looked at me, his mesmerizing sapphire blue staring at me.

I shifted, moving my arm. I touched his face, lightly tracing his beard and lips with my fingers. He closed his eyes, and when I next touched his lips, he lightly kissed my fingers. "I know that you worry for me, Thorin," I said softly. "I worry for you just as much. But I am a warrior. I was born to fight and to conquer. As I have told both you and Beleg, you cannot always protect me. I will always be in some form of danger, simply from being who and what I am. I have made enemies, as you know if you remember the Great Goblin." He winced, remembering how Goiter-Face had threatened me in Goblin Town.

"I know," he said, his voice firm. "But that only makes me all the more determined to protect you." When I opened my mouth to protest, he stopped me, caressing my lips with his fingers. Sparks flew from where his skin touched mine. "You protected me in Goblin Town, and when Azog would have killed me. We are true mates, equals in every sense. It is my right to protect you as you have me."

My face softened as I saw the barely hidden desperation in his eyes, and I nodded in understanding. "I know, my love," I said softly. "And I will yield to your wishes and remain as safe as possible. I would not cause you worry, pain, or grief for anything in the world. You have already had to deal with more than your share of those as a young man."

He smiled and kissed me gently and tenderly. "We need to sleep," he said. "You need your rest."

I shook my head. "Have you forgotten so soon who I am, Thorin?" I said in an amused voice. "Elves do not require rest as mortals do. You need rest more than I, love."

"I would still have you rest," he said, moving in to kiss me once more.

I smiled and nodded. Thorin pulled me close to him, folding me into his coat. I soon felt his breathing slow and grow steady. He was asleep. Despite my uneasiness about being followed by the Orc pack, I forced myself to relax, and soon followed him into slumber...

* * *

The next morning we woke early, just before the sun rose over the hills, and broke camp. We mounted up and rode swiftly. We were determined to make as much time as we could today, in the hopes that tomorrow we would reach Mirkwood.

I could only hope that when we did reach Mirkwood, we would not encounter the Wood-Elves. On top of Thorin's hatred of Thranduil, it could get awkward if we ran across Legolas. I had been friends with the son of Thranduil for almost three hundred years. He was a few centuries older than me, but we still got along very well.

As I matured however, growing out of a maiden and into a woman, I sensed a change in his feelings towards me. I knew that he held feelings toward me that were those a man felt towards a woman. I also knew that our fathers would be very pleased if I had returned his feelings. I tried for a time, but after only a few years, I knew that it was useless. I loved Legolas, but only as a sister loves a brother; the same way I loved Beorn, in fact. But now, I would not have to worry about that. Thorin was my true mate, and whoever Illuvatar has joined, not even Lord Elrond Peredhil and King Thranduil combined can sunder them unless the two wish it. I belong to Thorin now, heart, mind, and soul. When we were married, I would belong to him in every way possible. I blushed a little at that thought.

There was another Elf in Mirkwood that I was friends with. She was Tauriel, the Captain of the Guard. She had grown up with Legolas, and he considered her a sister.

I smiled a little, thinking of her. She was as close to me as another sister. Someone nudged me gently, calling my name, and I allowed myself to leave my thoughts, returning to the world of the living. I looked to my left and saw Thorin looking at me in concern.

"Caladhiel, are you alright?" he said, his voice worried.

I smiled, trying to reassure him. "I am fine Thorin," I said softly. "I was simply thinking about the path ahead."

He relaxed, seeing that I was telling the truth. We rode all that day, then made camp that night. I lay down next to Thorin, as I usually did, and we both rested peacefully.

The next morning we broke camp before dawn and moved out again. In the dusky pre-dawn light, I caught glimpses of the shadowy form of a great black bear prowling along in the same direction. I smiled slightly, knowing that it was Beorn. He had come with us this far to protect us for my sake, and also to make certain that the ponies were returned to him as promised.

Bilbo saw him too, and I heard him quietly mention it to Mithrandir. The Wizard only replied, "Hush! take no notice!"

Before long, we stood before the gates of the forest.

"Well, here is Mirkwood!" Mithrandir said. I knew right then that he was too cheerful. My heart sank, and I knew that he would not accompany us. "The greatest of the forests of the Northern world. I hope you like the looks of it. Now, you must send back these excellent ponies you have borrowed."

The Dwarves of the Company were less than happy to hear that, and began to grumble.

"Beorn is not as far away as you seem to think," I said to them. "You had better keep your promises, for he can be a terrible enemy. Bilbo's eyes are sharper than yours, for we both have seen each night after dark a great black bear going along with us sitting far off in the moonlight, watching our camp. He was not only guarding and guiding us; he was keeping an eye on the ponies as well. Beorn may be our friend, but he loves his animals as his children. You cannot understand the kindness he has shown you in allowing Dwarves to ride them so hard and so fast. You do not want to see the wrath he would unleash upon you if you attempted to take them into the forest. I myself am heeding his advice and sending Sadron back." Sadron snorted in protest and began to shuffle his hooves in defiance.

My words persuaded them though, and the Dwarves released the ponies, allowing them to return to their master. I dismounted Sadron and said to him, _You must go with Mithrandir, mellonnen. Mirkwood is no place for horses._

_No, Caladhiel! I go where you go. If I cannot go with you, then I cannot protect you!_

"I order you to return to the house of Beorn," I said aloud to him in a stern voice. "I will brooke no arguments. You will go with the ponies."

His head hung in defeat. I embraced him and nudged him to where the ponies were standing. "Go, mellonnen," I told him. "I will be safe."

He walked slowly towards the ponies, and I called after him, "Gi melin, Sadron!"

I heard him snort as he cantered away with Beorn's ponies, and I knew he heard me. He always has.

"And here is where I leave you as well," Mithrandir informed us.

The Company started protesting, while Bilbo stood still in shock. Thorin stood next to me in quiet acceptance. I finally got fed up with all the accusations that Mithrandir was abandoning us, and I shouted, "Dina!"

Though they did not understand my Elvish command, they all quieted and looked at me in utter shock mingled with respect.

"He has a reason, and a good one at that," I told them. "It is important to the fate of our entire world that he do this. So stop your complaining for once and try to be grateful!" I walked up to Mithrandir and embraced him. "Tira ten' rashwe, mellonnen," I murmured to him.

"Tenna' ento lye omenta," he bade me.

"Tenna' san'," I replied as he mounted his horse and rode away from us.

I turned to face the forest. "Well, shall we enter or stand here until we are all old and grey?" I asked.

Without a word, Thorin walked into the gate of the forest, and I followed him. The rest of the Company followed us as we disappeared from the sunlight and into the poisonous gloom of what was once the Greenwood.

* * *

**mellonnen**- my friend

**Gi melin**- I love you

**Dina!**- Be quiet!

**Tira ten' rashwe**- Be careful

**Tenna' ento lye omenta**- Until next we meet

**Tenna' san'**- Until then

* * *

**Ok, I am so, so, so, so, so, so, SO sorry for the delay on this chapter! The only thing I can plead is an insane case of writer's block. I have seen DoS, and will be updating again after this, and I hope I remember things correctly. Again, so sorry, but I hope you enjoy!**


End file.
